1370
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Lee Sungmin seorang remaja berwajah manis yang sering di tolak para gadis, berharap dirinya terlahir sebagai perempuan hingga akhirnya Ia di beri sebuah kutukan akan menyatakan cinta pada siapapun di saat kepala nya terbentur. Dan Cho Kyuhyun seorang siluman air penjaga danau yang selalu menyimpan rasa cinta nya pada Sungmin. "Jadikan aku istrimu." / "Aku akan mengikatmu, Sungmin."
1. Chapter 1

"Kau itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan dengan pria yang selama ini aku idamkan, Sungminnie."

Ditolak untuk yang ke empat kali nya di musim ini.

Aku bahkan bisa melihat bayang-bayang para bebek yang tengah meledekku dengan buntutnya di sekitar wajah wanita itu.

"Suaramu tinggi. Kulitmu juga terlalu putih dan sangat mulus."

Bicara saja terus. Kalimat-kalimat itu tak bedanya dengan anak panah yang dengan begitu kejamnya di hujamkan pada tubuhku.

"Oh, iya.. tubuhmu juga mungil, membuat gemas saja~"

Apakah itu anak panah terakhir yang dihujamkan nya padaku? Atau masih ada lagi?

"Kau sangat manis."

Benar. Aku manis, tapi aku laki-laki.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Ya, dan aku tetap laki-laki.

"Kau lebih cocok menjadi Uke."

Benar lagi. Dan aku masih—eh?

Aku menatap horor pada gadis muda itu. Apa katanya barusan? U—ke?

"Pada saat upacara masuk sekolah aku bahkan mengira bahwa kau adalah anak perempuan, habis kau sangat menggemaskan _sih_.."

**JLEB**

Bagus. Kali ini bukan anak panah yang dia hujamkan padaku, melainkan sebuah belati tajam yang begitu tepat menembus jantung dan membunuh harga diriku.

"Jadi. Maafkan aku ya Sungminnie~"

Setengah bulan setelah aku masuk Senior High School. Sejak hari itu, dan seterusnya. Aku selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan.

.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**1370**

**-Remake-**

**By : Sayuri Imagi**

**..**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Zhoumi**

**..**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

.

Senja mulai nampak. Mentari keemasan yang semula bertengger angkuh diatas langit dengan sinar teriknya yang cukup panas kini mulai meredup perlahan-lahan. Semakin hilang tertelan kegelapan akibat perputaran bumi yang membuat letak nya berubah

Seresah daun mulai terdengar kala angin dingin mulai berhembus. Beberapa kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan terdengar saat mereka terbang untuk kembali ke sarangnya.

Hampir petang.

Sekolah pun sudah begitu sepi, tentu saja karena tak ada lagi murid yang berlalu-lalang. Mereka semua sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu.

Seorang pemuda kelewat jangkung nampak berjalan santai menuju sebuah kelas, tak dihiraukannya kondisi sekolahan yang sudah begitu sepi. Ia bersenandung lirih sambil sesekali meneguk cairan isotonik dalam botol di tangannya. Tampaknya pemuda tersebut baru saja selesai berlatih sepak bola, jika dilihat dari seragam apa yang di pakainya saat ini.

**Kriekk**

"Kau masih ada disini?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar seiring sang empunya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Bukankah jam pulang sudah sejak tadi? Hey! Anak ekskul bahkan sudah pulang." Pemuda itu kembali melangkah bermaksud meraih tas ransel nya diatas meja tanpa menghiraukan pemuda lain yang disapanya mulai mengangkat wajah.

"Biar saja! Dasar maniak bola!" Celetuk si pemuda yang sejak tadi menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja itu dengan ketus. Tentu saja yang diejek melotot tak terima, lalu mencibir sambil mendekat.

"Dasar tak ramah! Padahal teman sebangku mu ini sudah berbaik hati menyapamu!"

"Berisik, Zhoumi."

"Yayaya, sensitif sekali Sungminnie~"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Zhoumi meneleng malas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tak habis pikir melihat Sungmin yang lagi-lagi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tangan yang ia lipatkan diatas meja.

"Baru sekali dua kali di tolak saja sudah frustasi, kau ini berlebihan sekali. Bukannya kau lelaki?" Ledek Zhoumi tanpa menyadari jika Sungmin sudah kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ini yang ke empat, bodoh!" Sanggah Sungmin sambil melempar sebuah kamus yang tebalnya bukan main. Zhoumi meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, bukan main.. ini penganiayaan namanya!

"Sakit, bodoh!" Tukas Zhoumi lalu kembali meringis.

"Kau yang bodoh! Menghitung saja tidak becus!"

"Lalu apa salahku? Wanita-wanita itu yang menolakmu lalu kenapa kau melampiaskannya padaku?"

Sungmin tak menghiraukan itu, Ia lebih memilih melemaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi lalu menghela napas dalam.

"Gadis-gadis itu selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Suara yang berat, tubuh yang tinggi dan atletis." Sungmin mendongak saat mengingat setiap kalimat yang di lontarkan gadis-gadis yang sudah menolaknya, hati-nya tiba-tiba saja memanas. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"_**Sungminnie~ mengapa kau tidak di lahirkan sebagai perempuan saja? Dengan begitu aku menjadi yang akan paling pertama mengajakmu masuk ke dalam geng kami. Gyaaa~"**_

Bibir Sungmin menutup rapat dengan gigi yang saling bergelatuk di dalamnya. Ia memejamkan mata saat perasaan kesal itu merangsek naik begitu cepat ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku laki-laki! Aku laki-laki! Gyaaaahhh!" Tiba-tiba pemuda manis itu berteriak sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di bawah sana. Tingkah laku yang tentu saja sangat ampuh membuat Zhoumi terperangah di tempatnya.

"A-apa-apaan.." Zhoumi tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pemuda manis itu bukannya berhenti namun kini malah memukul-mukul meja dengan gerakan dramatis.

Yang seperti ini... ingin di sebut, pria?

Zhoumi menghela napas lalu memijat keningnya frustasi.

"Lalu apa mau-mu sekarang? Apa kau pikir dengan berlaku seperti ini mereka benar-benar akan menganggapmu sebagai lelaki?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil berkacak pinggang. Sungmin mendelik sinis.

"Mudah sekali menjadi dirimu, semua gadis tergila-gila padamu. Mereka bahkan sering menyebutkan namamu saat menolakku." Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi wajah yang memberengut kesal dengan bibir mengerucut itu benar-benar terlihat imut.

"Astagaaa!" Jerit Zhoumi gemas. Sungmin yang terkejut hanya mengerjab. "Itu! itu! kau harus lihat wajahmu saat seperti itu! Benar-benar menggemaskan!"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku. Laki. Laki. Zhoumi." Ucapnya dengan raut serius. Zhoumi menghentikan gelak tawanya, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, kau laki-laki. Siapa yang bilang kau perempuan?"

"Gadis-gadis itu."

"Sebenarnya kau ini menyukai mereka atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban Sungmin membuat Zhoumi mengernyit heran. "Lalu kenapa kau harus menyatakan cinta pada mereka?" Tanyanya membuat bibir Sungmin refleks mengurucut kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan jika aku bisa memiliki pacar. Aku tidak cantik, aku tidak manis, juga tidak menggemaskan. Aku. Tampan!" Gerutuan Sungmin tersambut gelak tawa keras milik Zhoumi. Pemuda kelewat jangkung itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga merengkuh perutnya sendiri.

Benar-benar. Jawaban Sungmin seperti bulu yang tak pernah bosan menggelitik perutnya.

"Kau—apa? Hahahaha... Lee Sungmin tampan? Astaga, astaga.. perutku kram." Ucap Zhoumi terus tergelak.

"Kau jahat, Zhoumi." Lirih Sungmin sambil menunduk. Melihat itu Zhoumi bergegas meredakan tawanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. memangnya apa yang gadis itu katakan padamu?" Tanya Zhoumi mulai merasa simpatik. Sungmin mengerjap pelan kemudian segera menggeser duduknya menghadap Zhoumi.

"Seperti ini." Sungmin mulai melengkungkan sudut bibirnya lalu membuat tatapan berbinar yang begitu ceria. Jangan lupakan kesan-kesan _backround_ dengan bunga-bunga merekah yang sepertinya ia lihat saat gadis itu bicara padanya.

"Tapi Lee Sungmin. Kau benar-benar cantik ya." Sungmin mulai berbicara memeragakan apa yang sudah gadis itu katakan padanya siang tadi. Suaranya yang dibuat se-imut mungkin, dengan senyum manis dan mata berbinar.

Zhoumi meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"Seperti itu. Kau pikir harga diriku sebagai lelaki tidak terluka?" Wajah Sungmin kembali kusut. Ia menghela napas kemudian melemaskan tubuhnya.

"Benar-benar..."

"Hng?" Dengung Sungmin saat mendapati Zhoumi tengah bergumam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Benar-benar? Apa? Gadis itu?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Benar-benar.."

"Ah, kau pasti satu pendapat denganku. Ya, gadis itu memang benar-benar keterlaluan." Sungmin mengangguk sambil menggerutu.

"Benar-benar cantik."

"Eh?" Sungmin kembali mengernyit mendengar lirihan Zhoumi.

"Cantik? Siapa yang cantik? Gadis yang sudah menolakku?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Kau."

**JDER!**

Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong. Harga diri yang sudah susah payah di pulihkannya sejak tadi perlahan retak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Raut wajah Sungmin sontak mendatar, ia menatap dingin terlebih sekarang Zhoumi mulai mendengus pelan tak sanggup menahan tawanya.

"Kau.." Desis Sungmin marah.

"Bfft, a-a... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hingga akhirnya Sungmin pun berdecih saat tawa nista itu membahana dengan begitu tidak elitnya.

"Itu—itu kejam juga, itu kata-kata yang terlarang." Ucap Zhoumi di tengah tawanya seolah melupakan jika dirinyapun baru saja menyebut Sungmin 'cantik'.

"Berhenti atau akan kusumpal mulutmu dengan sepatuku." Desis Sungmin mengancam. Zhoumi mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda menyerah, ia mulai meredam tawa walau kadang-kadang ia masih terbatuk untuk menahan tawanya yang lolos begitu saja.

"Aku menyerah."

"Kusarankan ucapan dan kelakuanmu itu sinkron Zhoumi." Dengus Sungmin kesal. Bagaimana tidak pemuda kelewat jangkung itu menyatakan dirinya menyerah tapi masih saja menertawakannya.

"Tapi memang benar_, kok_. Kau itu lebih cantik ketimbang gadis-gadis di sekolah ini."

"Kau..." Desis Sungmin tak terima.

"Mingie~ Mingie~ Mingie~"

"Yah! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Mingie~ Mingie~ Sungminnie chagiya~" Zhoumi terus saja menertawakan Sungmin tanpa menyadari sang empunya sudah benar-benar menggeram marah.

"Mingie chagi~ Mingie—"

**Slap! Bruk!**

Sebuah buku tebal melayang dan mampir begitu saja diatas kepala Zhoumi.

"Awh!"

"Dasar! Tiang listrik bodoh!" Umpat Sungmin hampir menangis. Ia bergegas meraih tas ranselnya kemudian berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan Zhoumi yang terkejut bukan main.

"Lho.. dia menangis ya?" Monolognya sendiri seperti penguin bodoh.

"Biasanya kan tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya lagi sambil mengetuk keningnya.

_Well_. Sepertinya kali ini kau memiliki sahabat yang sangat amat sensitif, Zhoumi.

.

**O0o0o0o0o0O**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**O0o0o0o0o0O**

.

Sungmin terus berlari sambil mengumpat sahabatnya yang begitu menyebalkan. Tak habis hanya makian dan cacian, sentakkan kaki di tengah larinya pun ia lakukan.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Tiang listrik bodoh!"

"Awas saja si maniak bola itu"

Sungmin terus mengumpat sambil berlari dengan tujuan yang tak jelas. Kemana ia melangkahkan kakinya pun ia tak sadar, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya yang sedang kacau. Alhasil, langkah kakinya pun semakin tak karuan.

**Bruk**

"Ugh.." Sungmin meringis pelan saat dengkul kakinya terhempas kasar ketanah penuh bebatuan. Tak menghiraukan dimana tempat ia berada Sungmin bergegas meraih dengkulnya dan membersihkan kotoran yang tertinggal diatas celananya.

Hampir menangis Sungmin membelai dengkulnya sendiri dari balik celana, padahal mungkin hanya sedikit lecet saja tapi entah kenapa airmatanya bodoh itu sudah meluncur begitu saja.

Cengeng.

Sungmin mengumpat dirinya yang begitu tolol. Terbiasa di perlakukan lembut dan dimanja oleh Ibu-nya membuat Sungmin terkesan lemah. Ia tak terbiasa mendapatkan luka sekecil apapun, sekalipun ada ia pasti sudah meraung dan Ibunya akan bergegas melakukan apapun untuk membuat putranya berhenti menangis dan kesakitan.

Sungmin si anak _Mommy_.

Begitulah ejekan yang sering ia dengar sejak kecil.

"Sungmin bodoh." Lirih pemuda tersebut sambil mengusap kasar air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia meringis dan mulai berdiri, mengabaikan denyut perih yang kian menusuk pada dengkulnya. Sungmin mulai mengederkan tatapannya ke sekitar.

"Dimana ini?" Sungmin tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia sampai di tempat gelap dan... cukup menyeramkan seperti ini. Pemuda tersebut berbalik dan mendapati gedung sekolahnya di belakangnya.

"Ah, jadi ini danau yang ada di belakang sekolah?" Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Meskipun gelap namun pemuda itu masih dapat menangkap siluet pepohonan yang pasti akan sangat rindang dan menyejukkan jika dilihat pada pagi hari.

Ia mencari-cari, dan menemukan sebuah danau yang menggenang tenang. Pasti akan sangat indah jika ia menikmati semua pemandangan ini di siang hari. Tapi untuk saat ini, jangankan indah. Tak ada hal lain yang di rasakannya selain kesan horoh dan.. mistis?

Sungmin bergidik.

Bergegas saja ia membalik tubuhnya. Bermaksud untuk pergi meski dengan kaki yang sedikit pincang. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan angin tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang hingga menghempas apapun yang di laluinya.

Sungmin terkesiap lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kearah danau.

'_Ada apa?'_ Batinnya bertanya.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang, Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!

Dengan cepat pemuda manis itu segera berlari, berharap denyut di kakinya dapat sedikit berkurang. Oh! Rasanya ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

Langkahnya terseok, tak bisa di sebut berlari karena pada nyatanya ia hanya berjalan cepat dengan terpincang-pincang.

"_**Sungmin.."**_

Tubunya tersentak. Bulu halus di sekitar lehernya berdiri dan meremang begitu saja, Sungmin berbalik lagi.

"Siapa?" Lirinya pelan. Tangan pemuda manis itu bergetar begitu saja.

"_**Sungmin.."**_

Sungmin terkesiap lagi. Dengan gelisah wajahnya menengok kesana kemari, mencari darimana suara-suara aneh itu berasal.

"Tunjukkan siapa dirimu!" Gertak Sungmin mulai takut, ia hampir terisak dan meremas kuat jas sekolahnya.

"_**Mendekatlah.."**_

Sungmin menggeleng panik. Tubuhnya mundur perlahan-lahan hingga tanpa sadar ia menyaruk sebuah batu besar. sungmin terjatuh lagi.

"_**Lee Sungmin..."**_

**Wushhhh~**

Sebuah angin besar tiba-tiba saja mencul dan berputar bagai angin topan kecil di depan Sungmin. Daun-daun kering hingga sampah dan bebatuan kecil ikut terangkat hingga membuat Sungmin semakin gemetar ketakutan.

Mulutnya yang bergetar mulai terbuka, namun tak ada satu katapun yang dapat terucap. Sungmin terlalu terkejut.

**Hiiing~**

Angin yang berhembus begitu kencang hingga rasanya berdengung di telinga. Sungmin lagi-lagi di buat terperangah saat angin yang berputar di depannya perlahan-lahan berhenti. Menjatuhkan beberapa sampah dan kerikil kecil, dedauan kering lainnya kembali terbang terbawa hembusan angin lain yang melintas.

Sungmin tercekat. Wajahnya menggelek panik dan menatap tak percaya.

_Apa-apaan?!_

Tidak mungkin yang dilihatnya ini adalah nyata bukan?

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Sungmin.."

Suara berat itu begitu merdu dan terasa begitu nyaman. Tapi tetap saja!

Sungmin mendongak lagi. Menelisik dengan detail paras mahkluk yang ada di hadapannya.

Rambut hitam kelam yang sedikit ikal.

Garis wajah tampan yang begitu tegas.

Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dalam balutan pakaian tradisional korea.

Dan juga tubuhnya yang melayang.

Tunggu!

"Me-melayang?" Mata Sungmin membulat lebar, ia segera beringsut mundur dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Sungmin.."

"Siapa kau?!" Sentak Sungmin cepat.

"Aku... mencintaimu." Jawab sosok itu sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu membungkam bibir Sungmin ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Sungmin kembali terbelalak kaget. Ia begitu shock dengan semua yang terjadi, hingga detik berikutnya tubuh pemuda manis itu melemas dan limbung ke dalam pelukan sosok di hadapannya.

.

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

**KyuMin**

***-.-.-.-.-.-.-***

.

Sungmin berjalan pelan menyusuri halaman sekolah. Langkahnya terasa begitu berat akibat pening yang mendera kepalanya. Pemuda tersebut menghela napasnya, teringat akan kejadian aneh yang ia alami semalam.

Sejujurnya ia sendiripun tak begitu yakin. Apakah kejadian aneh itu adalah sebuah mimpi atau memang benar-benar terjadi. Karena pada saat terbangun Sungmin sudah menemukan dirinya meringkuk dengan nyaman di kamar. Diatas ranjang empuknya yang begitu hangat.

Bahkan di dengkul kakinya tidak terdapat sedikitpun luka gores.

Lalu kejadian itu apa? Semuanya benar-benar terasa begitu nyata jika hanya di sebut mimpi, namun secara logika sangat mustahil hal seperti itu dapat terjadi.

Ia bertemu monster, bukan?

'_Monster tampan.'_

Dan di dunia ini tak ada yang seperi itu.

Ya. Semuanya pasti hanya mimpi.

.

.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Menyaksikan beberapa murid yang tengah _asik_ bermain bola di lapangan. Tiba-tiba rasa kesal menumpuk begitu saja di dalam hatinya.

'_Kenapa hanya aku yang seperti ini? Mereka semua terlihat seperti lelaki yang normal-normal saja.'_ Batinnya mulai bermonolog.

Sungmin memperhatikan dengan seksama beberapa murid yang kadang tersungkur jatuh atau bahkan berguling saat berebut bola.

'_Kenapa wajahku begitu berbeda? Padahal aku makan dengan benar...'_

Sungmin mendongak, tiba-tiba ucapan gadis yang sudah menolaknya kemarin terngiang begitu saja di kepalanya.

"_**Akan lebih baik jika seandainya kau terlahir sebagai perempuan."**_

'_Benar juga, harusnya aku terlahir sebagai perempuan saja.'_

Sungmin mulai melantur, tiba-tiba saja ia begitu ingin merubah takdirnya. Terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan cantik dan manis, sudah pasti akan banyak lelaki yang menyukainya. Dan yang terpenting tidak akan ada lagi yang menjadikannya lelucon.

Sungmin masih berdiam diri dalam monolognya tanpa menyadari jika sebuah bola melayang tinggi kearahnya.

'_Andai saja aku terlahir sebagai perempuan...'_

**Wuushhh~ **

**Bukk!**

Dan dengan begitu mudahnya bola tersebut jatuh dan menghajar kepala Sungmin dengan keras. Selurus siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut menjerit panik dan segera menghampiri Sungmin yang terkulai lemas di lantai.

"Sungmin-ah!" Teriak Zhoumi yang sebelumnya memang tengah bermain bola. Beberapa murid bergegas menghampiri Sungmin dan berusaha untuk menyadarkannya.

"Sungmin! Sungmin, hey! Sadarlah!" Sentak Zhoumi sambil menepuk pelan pipi Sungmin. Seorang siswa yang merasa bertanggung jawab maju perlahan dan ikut membantu menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, aku mohon sadarlah." Ucap siswa tersebut penuh rasa bersalah.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar lenguhan sakit, Sungmin mulai mengerjapkan matanya membuat Zhoumi dan beberapa siswa lain tersenyum lega.

"Ngh~" Lenguhnya lagi sambil beranjak duduk, Sungmin memijat pelan keningnya dan perlahan membuka mata. Beberapa kali pemuda tersebut mengerjap.

Klip

Sungmin mengerjap untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum matanya membulat dan berbinar. Dengan tiba-tiba ia memeluk tubuh Zhoumi yang terperangah.

"Su-sungmin...?" Tanya Zhoumi takut-takut. Sungmin melepas pelukannya lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku Lee Sungmin dengan nomor bangku 13 siap menyatakan ciintaa!" Pekik Sungmin dengan begitu ceria. Semua siswa yang menyaksikannya di tempat itu ikut ternganga.

"Zhoumi-ah! Aku menyukaimu!" Pekik Sungmin lagi. Semua orang terkesiap dan melotot kaget, sebelum terdengar koor suara—

"WHAT?! DIA SUDAH GILA?!"

.

***0*0*0*0***

**KyuMin**

***0*0*0*0**

.

"Yang benar saja?! Katakan itu tidak benar!" Sungmin berjengit kaget. Beberapa saat yang lalu Zhoumi membawanya ke danau di belakang sekolah dan memukul kepala Sungmin dengan buku tebalnya. Pemuda kelinci itu kembali tersadar dan menjadi dirinya lagi.

"Aku?! Lee Sungmin yang tampan ini menyatakan cinta kepadamu?!"

Zhoumi mengangguk malas.

"Di depan semua orang?! Kepada mu? Lelaki tiang listrik yang maniak bola?!"

"Yah!" Zhoumi mendesis kesal, makin lama teriakan itu semakin menjurus untuk menghinanya saja.

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik aku masuk kelas." Ancam Zhoumi benar-benar kesal. Setelah sukses mempermalukannya di depan semua orang sekarang dengan seenaknya pemuda ini membentaknya.

"Yasudah! Masuk sana, aku juga malas berdebat denganmu." Tukas Sungmin membuat Zhoumi berdecih.

"Aku pergi." Sungmin ikut berdecih saat Zhoumi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Masa bodoh_, toh_ ia memang sedang ingin sendiri.

Sungmin melemaskan tubuhnya untuk menyandar pada batang pohon. Benar-benar mengutuk pada dirinya, bagaimana bisa Sungmin menjelma menjadi orang lain seperti itu hanya karena kepalanya terantuk sesuatu?

Apa ini hukuman Tuhan darinya karena sudah tak menerima takdir?

Sungmin bersumpah ia tak bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan jika dirinya lebih baik terlahir sebagai wanita, ia hanya terlalu putus asa.

"_Tsk_.." Sungmin mengusap kasar wajahnya kemudian melipat satu lengannya untuk menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Dengan posisi seperti ini Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana indahnya rimbunan daun-daun hijau yang terayun dan bergesek.

Begitu menyejukkan dengan semilir angin yang melintas dan membelai wajahnya.

Sedetik kemudian ingatannya kembali pada kejadian aneh yang –mungkin saja- dialaminya semalam.

"Sebenarnya itu mimpi atau bukan?" Gumamnya pelan. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat dan meresapi atau apapun itu yang bisa membuat hatinya menenang. Tanpa peduli jika saja bel sudah berbunyi, pemuda manis itu perlahan-lahan jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

Sosok itu hadir kembali.

Kini tanpa hembusan angin kencang ataupun pusaran angin seperti puting beliung. Hanya sebuah kilatan magis yang tiba-tiba saja membuat danau itu terasa begitu teduh, bulir-bulir sinar magis berwarna hijau serentak muncul bersamaan dengan perisai tipis tak kasat mata yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Sosok itu terbang perlahan. Kemudian terhenti setelah tepat berada di depan Sungmin yang masih tertidur.

"Sungmin.." Hanya satu nama. Hanya nama dan satu kata itu yang selalu diucapkannya selama ini, beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Sosok tinggi itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat wajah keduanya setara dan berhadapan. Jika Sungmin tak memejamkan matanya mungkin pemuda tersebut dapat menemukan pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan. Begitu menarik hati, dan memuaskan mata.

Bagaimana tidak? Garis wajah tampan itu begitu tegas, dengan surai hitam legam yang sedikit ikal. Ada sepasang sirip yang berbentuk seperti ikan hias di samping telinganya; hampir menutupi telinga. Bentuk sirip yang begitu cantik, lebih cantik dari ikan-ikan hias yang diperjual belikan dengan harga jutaan.

Tubuhnya begitu wangi, wangi yang tidak begitu menyengat namun begitu kentara. Seperti campuran antara wangi buah dan daun basah, begitu menenangkan. Membuat Sungmin tenggelam semakin dalam dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Sosok itu menatap teduh. Tersenyum simpul saat lengan nya terulur untuk membelai pipi kenyal di hadapannya.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun." Lirihnya dengan napas hangat, wajahnya begitu dekat—nyaris tak berjarak dari wajah Sungmin.

"Dan... aku mencintaimu." Dengan begitu sosok bernama Kyuhyun tersebut menyesap bibir ranum di depannya. Menekan hingga melumatnya dengan mesra, tangannya yang berada di leher Sungmin perlahan naik untuk memiringkan rahang Sungmin agar pemuda tersebut dapat membuka mulutnya.

Kyuhyun dengan mudah menyusupkan lidahnya, tanpa berniat menggugah lidah Sungmin pria siluman itu menyapa setiap titik dalam senggama yang dapat di jamahnya. Berataut dengan lembut, penuh kehangatan juga begitu mesra.

Kini Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sungmin, semakin memperdalam pagutannya pada bibir _pink peach_ tersebut.

Beberapa menit berlalu, hingga Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya begitu sesak. Napasnya tercekat, seolah ada sesuatu yang menghalangi udara yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dengan kasar ia menggeliat dan memberontak.

.

"AH!" Sungmin terbangun dengan napas memburu. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal hingga ia terpaksa menepuk dadanya demi menghilangkan sesak.

"Ahh.. hahhh.." Sungmin berusaha menstabilkan napasnya, meraup oksigen sedalam-dalamnya untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang serasa terbakar.

Pandangannya mengedar ke sekitar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, padahal baru saja Sungmin ingat ada seseorang yang sudah mencuri ciumannya saat ia tertidur.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa basah dan bengkak. Ini bukan mimpi, tapi siapa?

Tak ada siapapun di tempat ini selain dirinya, jikapun seseorang itu melarikan diri seharusnya Sungmin masih dapat menangkapnya. Jarak Sungmin duduk sekarang dengan gedung sekolahnya cukup jauh, terlebih ia duduk di seberang sungai, tepat menghadap pada gedung sekolahnya.

Sungmin menggeleng bingung, ada apa lagi dengan dirinya? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi aneh seperti ini?

"Aish, sudahlah!" Dengan kesal ia memukul kepalanya yang masih berdenyut akibat terbangun tiba-tiba, Sungmin memakai kembali jas sekolahnya dan mengaitkan ransel di bahunya.

"Jam pelajaran pasti sudah di mulai, kenapa aku jadi berandal seperti ini _sih_?" Pemuda manis itu berjalan sambil terus menggerutu kesal, mengumpat pada dirinya yang selalu berbuat bodoh belakangan ini. Sungmin nyaris meninggalkan danau itu saat hembusan angin membelai tengkuknya.

**Wussh~**

Sungmin terhenti. Ia meneguk saliva nya, lalu berbalik menatap danau.

"Ada apa?" Lirihnya pelan.

Namun tak ada satupun yang ia temukan hingga akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kali ini langkahnya begitu tak tenang, jarak dari danau menuju gedung sekolahnya entah kenapa benar-benar terasa jauh. Sungmin berjalan sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang, konsrasinya seakan terbagi dua, ada sesuatu yang begitu menarik dirinya dari danau itu namun ia pun harus bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

**Wush~**

Kali ini hembusan yang lebih besar, Sungmin kian mempercepat langkahnya. Beberapa kali ia menengok ke belakang lalu kembali ke depan, ia begitu tak fokus hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar kakinya menyandung batu yang cukup besar di bawahnya.

Sungmin jatuh tersungkur dengan kepala yang membentur pohon di hadapannya, tidak terlalu kesar memang. Darahpun tak ada yang menetes dari keningnya, mungkin hanya memar.

Namun tetap saja, jika sudah seperti ini Sungmin akan—

Kilp

Matanya berkedip sekali kemudian berbinar dengan senyum ceria yang terkembang dibibirnya.

"_Annyeong_!" Sungmin memekik ceria kemudian membalik tubuhnya sambil duduk dengan kedua kakinya yang di lipat di bawahya.

"Lee Sungmin dengan nomor bangku 13 siap menyatakan cinta!" Segera setelah berseru demikian Sungmin segera berlari masuk ke dalam danau yang tengah berkelip cantik di terpa sinar mentari.

Suara 'byur' pelan menandakan tubuh tersebut sudah benar-benar basah, danau dangkal yang hanya menenggelamkan Sungmin sebatas pinggang.

Sungmin tertawa bahagia, dengan begitu antusia dia menghambur-hamburkan air jernih tersebut ke tubuhnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai mu~ sangat sangat suka, sudah sejak lamaaa!" Sungmin tertawa lagi, tawa yang terdengar begitu ceria.

"Kau berkilauan, dan begitu cantik~" Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya berniat mencium air sungai itu seakan ia tengah mencium manusia.

"Jadikan aku istrimu~" Lirih Sungmin pelan. Dan tepat setelah bibirnya mencium air sungai jernih di depannya, angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus kencang.

Cuaca yang sebelumnya begitu cerah mendadak mendung, awan-awan kelabu menggumpal begitu banyak dan mengerikan di atas langit sana.

Air sungai tiba-tiba saja berdesir dan bersinar, perlahan-lahan sesosok tubuh muncul dari dalam sana dan tersenyum lembut memandang Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengikatmu, Sungmin."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**1370**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

_**To be continued...**_

Hay '-')/

Masih ingat dengan saya? Atau ada yang menunggu saya?

*krikkrikkrik

Baiklah kalau tak ada -,- yang penting saya sudah kembali ke dunia(?) saya, ini sebagai ff comeback sih bisa di bilang ya. Ff remake yang saya obrak abrik alurnya biar sesuai kemauan saya lol

Kayaknya gak bakal panjang2 sih chapternya, entah berapa chapter tapi nggak panjang-panjang(?)

Ff lain akan saya lanjutkan, tenang saja~ btw, maaf untuk typo dan diksi saya yang semakin hancur -_,- gpp deh ya, saya kan masih amatir jadi masih belajar.

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca~


	2. Chapter 2

**1370**

**-Remake-**

**By : Sayuri Imagi**

**..**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Zhoumi**

**..**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadikan aku istrimu~" Lirih Sungmin pelan. Dan tepat setelah bibirnya mencium air sungai jernih di depannya, angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus kencang.

Cuaca yang sebelumnya begitu cerah mendadak mendung, awan-awan kelabu menggumpal begitu banyak dan mengerikan di atas langit sana.

Air sungai tiba-tiba saja berdesir dan bersinar, perlahan-lahan sesosok tubuh muncul dari dalam sana dan tersenyum lembut memandang Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengikatmu, Sungmin."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, mata sebulat rubah itu mengerjab saat memandang Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Apakah aku cantik?" Tanya Sungmin dengan imutnya.

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat senyum Kyuhyun semakin mengembang, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk membelai pipi bulat Sungmin yang masih memandangnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau sangat cantik~" Lirih Kyuhyun dengan tatapan teduhnya. Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama untuk beberapa detik, angin melintas seolah membelai keheningan diantara mereka. Titik-titik cahaya magis mulai bermunculan menghangatkan suasana, akan terkesan begitu romatis jika saja suara lengkingan Sungmin tidak tiba-tiba terdengar dan merusak suasana.

"Aku cantik?! Tentu saja! Aku memang cantik! Gyaaaaaaa!" Jerit Sungmin sambil menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun. Jika saja pria tersebut manusia biasa, mungkin saja Kyuhyun sudah terperanjat lalu jatuh terjungkal karena Sungmin menerjang tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba. Namun Kyuhyun berbeda, ia adalah mahkluk abadi yang memiliki kekuatan dan pengendalian diri yang kuat. Tak sedikitpun pria siluman tersebut terkesiap atas ulah Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah tertawa kecil sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ya, kau sangat cantik, lebih cantik dari mahkluk apapun yang pernah kulihat selama ini. Harum tubuhmu bahkan lebih kuat para Dewi sungai di bumi ini Sungmin." Ungkap Kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Sang empunya mengangguk lalu terkekeh geli saat Kyuhyun memberikan beberapa kecupan di lehernya.

"Ne~ aku gadis yang cantik bukan?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih tak sadar diri. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan kening Sungmin.

"Kau pemuda Min, kau adalah satu-satu yang akan menjadi milikku. Maukah kau menjadi _Mate_-ku?" Kyuhyun membawa pandangannya turun ke bawah, tepat menatap manik hitam yang berpendar begitu teduh di matanya.

"_Mate_?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjab bingung.

"Ya, _Mate_. Bukankah tadi kau memintaku menjadikanmu Istrimu?"

"Kau mau?" Tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku begitu mendambakanmu selama ini." Ucap Kyuhyun jujur. Kedua tangan halus dan putih pucatnya membelenggu wajah Sungmin dengan lembut. Tatapan itu begitu teduh merambatkan perasaan hangat yang menyentuh hingga ke titik terdalam hatinya.

Sungmin dibuat terpana karenanya, meskipun masih terperangkap dalam ketidaktahuan entah mengapa ia merasa begitu nyaman. Mata sebulat _foxy _rubah tersebut menatap tanpa kedip, Sungmin menelusuri setiap _inchi_ wajah Kyuhyun.

Dagu yang tegas..

Hidung bangir yang indah..

Bibir yang terlihat begitu lembab..

Lalu...

Tatapan Sungmin berlabuh ke mata-nya, mata dengan obisidan lembut yang begitu hangat dan teduh. Ia seakan terhipnotis dan terjerat ke dalam pesona magis yang bahkan tak sepenuhnya ia sadari keberadaannya.

Keduanya saling menatap hangat untuk beberapa saat, sampai tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk membelai lembut pipi Sungmin yang begitu halus.

"Maukah kau...?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Perlahan-lahan senyum manis pada bibir _pink peach_ tersebut mengembang, Sungmin tersenyum manis kemudian menyambut pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan anggukkannya.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Sungmin girang sambil menerjang Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul kemudian merenggangkan pelukan keduanya, jemari tegasnya mengapit dagu Sungmin hingga tatapan pemuda tersebut terkunci padanya.

Kyuhyun menggumamkan beberapa kalimat sakral yang tidak dimengerti sebelum bibirnya menangkap cepat bibir Sungmin ke dalam sebuah lumatan. Seketika angin kencang berputar di sekitar mereka, titik-titik cahaya magis yang semula begitu tenang ikut teraduk hingga membuat pusaran angin yang menutupi tubuh keduanya berubah menjadi warna hijau terang.

Tubuh Sungmin perlahan melemas, kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang beberapa detik sebelum tubuhnya ikut tenggelam ke danau bersama Kyuhyun.

.

===00===

.

Sejuk...

Terasa lembab dan begitu dingin...

Dimana ia berada saat ini? Rasanya begitu nyaman, ada kehangatan yang terselip lewat suhu dingin yang mungkin sanggup membekukan tulang.

_**Tess..**_

_**Tess..**_

_**Tess..**_

Suara apa itu? rasanya terdengar begitu nyaring di tengah keheningan yang kental. Dimana dia sekarang? Ia ingin tahu tapi ia begitu tak rela harus terlepas dari kenyamanan ini. Mungkin berbalik, ia harus mengganti posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman, agar ia semakin terlelap, baiklah...

—tapi, tunggu sebentar. Kenapa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak?

"Eungh... menyingkir..." Gumam Sungmin yang merasa terkekang dalam tidurnya, ia berusaha memberontak dari kedua tangan yang mengukung tubuhnya namun tak sedikitpun ada perubahan berarti, lengan kokoh itu tetap memenjarakan tubuhnya.

"Bangunlah.." Bisik sebuah suara dengan lembutnya. Sungmin mengernyit heran, siapa? Suara indah siapa yang sudah berani mengusik tidurnya?

"Sungmin..." Bisik suara berat itu lagi. Sungmin menguap malas kemudian perlahan membuka matanya, dengan gerakan khas orang bangun tidur ia mengusap matanya.

"Apa ini sudah pagi..?" Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"Belum. Ini masih malam, kau tidur lama sekali." Jawab suara yang sama.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku merasa tidur sangat nyenyak sekali.." Sahut Sungmin yang belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Benar, wajahmu terlihat sangat cantik saat tertidur." Sungmin tersenyum lagi mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang can—" Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa aneh sendiri dengan ucapan yang hampir ia lontarkan barusan.

Tunggu, apa katanya tadi?

Cantik...?

CANTIK? Oh, NO! AKU TAMPAN! Dengus Sungmin dalam hati. Baru saja Sungmin hendak menjawab kembali ucapan tersebut saat ia kembali tersadar akan sesuatu yang mengganjal.

'_Wait, siapa yang sejak tadi berbicara denganku?'_ Sungmin yang sejak tadi tenggelam dalam pelukan Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya nyaris saja terhenti, jika di hiperbolis mungkin hampir saja kedua mata yang membelalak terkejut itu menggelinding keluar.

"Kau—KAU SIAPA KAU?!" Jerit Sungmin kalap, tubuhnya refleks menjauh hingga nyaris terjatuh dari ranjang jika Kyuhyun tidak segera menangkap tubuhnya.

"Aku suami mu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

"_WHAT_?!" Sungmin _shock_. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Tubuhnya membeku, dengan kaku, kemudian ia menampar pelan wajahnya sendiri.

"A-aku bermimpi'kan? Aku bermimpi? Benar, aku sedang bermimpi. Haha.." Sungmin tertawa kaku, dengan tubuh gemetar ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. "Lebih baik aku kembali tidur, a-aku harus segera bangun. Ini masih malamkan?" Racau Sungmin lagi. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun hanya menatap semua kekonyolannya dengan tatapan teduh.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Sungmin menengang. Dengan susah payah ia menelan salivanya sendiri.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin mulai membuka matanya kembali. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian dengan lembut ia membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Coba lihat sekelilingmu." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah, dengan cemas ia mengedarkan tatapan matanya pada sekeliling ruangan.

Ada ruangan kecil tak berpintu..

Ada sebuah benda yang tidak pernah ia lihat sedang meneteskan genangan air jernih dari atasnya...

Ada sebuah kursi dengan corak yang aneh...

Dan, terakhir... tempat tidur yang tengah didudukinya. Ada lukisan tua di belakang bantal, dengan sebuah ranjang sederhana yang begitu di dominasi oleh warna hijau..

Ini.. jelas bukan kamar miliknya.

Sungmin kembali menelan ludah kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan horor.

"Jadi..." Ucap Sungmin terpotong, ia tak sanggup mengatakan kenyataan yang sedang menimpa dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mengangguk.

"Benar. Kau telah menjadi _Mate_-ku." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat dunia Sungmin serasa berhenti berputar. "Dan aku, tidak akan pernah melepasmu." Timpal Kyuhyun lagi seraya mengecup bibir Sungmin yang masih terperangah dan menatap tak percaya.

"Ti... TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

.

..

...

"Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus keluar!"

**Dokk dokk dokk**

"Bukaa! Aku mohon siapapun bukaaa!" Teriak Sungmin tanpa menghentikkan kegiatannya yang tengah menggedor-gedor tembok di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin tanpa memberi respon yang berarti, sudah tiga puluh menit sejak Sungmin tersadar pemuda tersebut terlihat kalap berteriak sambil mencoba mendobrak ruangan yang entah mengapa sama sekali tidak terdapat jalan keluar.

"Sungmin."

"BUKA! _EOMMA_ AKU INGIN PULANG!"

"Sungmin-_ah._.."

"Kau!" Potong Sungmin sambil menuding wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Aku yakin kau hanya ingin menjebakku bukan? Tempat apa ini? Katakan padaku!" Teriak Sungmin berusaha menutupi ketakutannya.

"Ini tempatku, Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan tenang.

"Tempat?! Tapi tempat apa? Aku.. aku hiks _eomma_..."

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis? Tempat ini tak memiliki jalan keluar, hanya aku yang bisa membawamu keluar dari tempat ini." Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya tak menghiraukan sedikitpun pemberontakan dari Sungmin.

"Lalu.. lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolahku, bagaimana dengan _eomma_ dan _appa_? Disini tidak ada makanan. Bagaimana aku makan?" Airmata Sungmin sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya , jika saja ia sedang berada dalam pelukan _eomma-_nya saat ini, sudah di pastikan Sungmin akan meraung sejadi-jadinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, dengan sayang ia mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Di tempat ini kau tidak akan pernah merasa lapar, kau tidak membutuhkan makanan. Tubuhmu hanya bisa menyerap energi dari alam." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Sungmin tergagap.

"Ma-maksudmu? Aku tidak perlu makan begitu? Tidak usah sikat gigi?" Tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali mengernyit bingung.

"Lalu dimana aku berada saat ini?" Tanya Sungmin lagi sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Oh, _my._.. dia benar-benar begitu penasaran!

"Di dalam danau." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Sungmin mendelik.

"_WHAT_?!"

"Ya, kita sedang berada di danau belakang sekolahmu."

"_MWORAGO_?! BAGAIMANA BISA?" Jerit Sungmin semakin _shock. _Oh, _God_! semua ini benar-benar membuatnya gila! "La-lalu.. lalu, bagaimana bisa aku bernapas?"

"Selama berada di dekatku kau bisa bebas berada di dalam air tanpa membutuhkan napas."

"Tapi, tapi..." Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya sejenak kemudian hidungnya di buat kembang kempis menghirup napas sekuat-kuatnya. "Lihat! Tadi aku bernapas! Kau sedang membohongiku ya?" Tuding Sungmin saraya memicingkan matanya.

"Aku, tidak."

"Kau, IYA!"

"Kau _Mate_-ku Lee Sungmin, wajar saja jika seperti itu."

"_Mate_? _Mate_ apaaa? Wajar yang bagaimanaaa?" Racau Sungmin lagi, tampaknya pemuda tersebut benar-benar frustasi saat ini.

"_Mate_. Kau adalah pendampingku yang abadi. Dan wajar saja jika kau bisa bernapas dalam air, karena kau sudah terikat denganku." Jelas Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin, pemuda itu melemas hingga kini ia jatuh terduduk ke latar.

"Astaga..." Gumam Sungmin tak percaya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian mengecup telinga Sungmin.

"Dan kita akan melakukan 'ritual' sebagai _Mate_ saat bulan purnama nanti. Dengan begitu kau benar-benar akan menjadi milikku dan tinggal selamanya dalam danau ini bersamaku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar seketika, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut.

"Ma-maksudmu..?"

"Untuk saat ini, kau bisa kembali kerumahmu." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Setelah itu mata Sungmin kembali dibuat terbelalak kaget saat sebuah sinar magis bersinar diatas kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum Sungmin menghilang dari hadapannya.

_**Poww!**_

.

..

...

Sungmin tersentak, ia terperangah dan kembali terkejut saat mendapati ruangan di sekelilingnya berubah, kali ini ia tidak pingsan, tapi bagaimana bisa tubuhnya berteleportasi hanya dalam sekejam mata?

Matanya ia edarkan kesekeliling ruangan.

Tidak ada mahkluk aneh itu.

Tidak ada ruangan aneh itu lagi.

Ruangan ini adalah kamarnya.

Kamarnya...

Mata Sungmin membulat. "AKU KEMBALI!" Ia segera melompat kegirangan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

"Ini ranjangku!" Pekiknya begitu lega. Tubuhnya berbalik dan matanya kembali berbinar saat ia mendapati _bunny doll_ miliknya masih bertengger tenang di sudut ranjang.

"_Bunyyyyy_~" Jeritnya begitu bahagia. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda yang begitu pas dalam pelukannya. Sangat erat, terlampau erat.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya kemudian berguling kesana kemari tanpa melepas bonekanya, ia begitu senang bisa kembali ke rumah sampai rasanya ingin menangis saja. Dalam hatinya ia bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah kembali ke tempat terkutuk itu.

Tiba-tiba saja buncahan rasa bahagianya kembali menyurut dan berganti dengan rasa kesal. Seandainya saja Zhoumi tidak meninggalkannya sendirian di danau itu semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi!

"_Tsk_! Awas kau Zhoumi!" Decak Sungmin penuh dendam. Bergegas saja ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyambar telepon rumah yang ada di meja nakas, ponselnya tertinggal di dalam tas, dan tas sekolahnya sama sekali belum ia ambil dari dalam kelas. Semoga saja Zhoumi mengamankan tas-ku, batin Sungmin dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa kali menekan tombol tak lama telepon pun tersambung.

"_Yeo_—_"_

"TIANG LISTRIK!" Teriak Sungmin membuat Zhoumi yang berada di seberang sana menjauh kan ponselnya lalu mendesis tak senang.

"_Lee Sungmin, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan heh?! Berteriak seperti orang gila. Kau ingin membuatku tuli?"_ Bentak Zhoumi kesal. Sungmin tak memperdulikan itu, bibirnya sibuk mencibir pemuda menyebalkan yang ada di sambungan _line_ teleponnya ini.

"Jika bisa aku ingin kau tuli selamanya." Gerutu Sungmin pelan, namun begitu suaranya masih dapat terdengar oleh Zhoumi.

"_Apa kau bilang? Jika kau menelponku hanya untuk bertengkar, lebih baik ku tutup."_

"—Jangan! Jangan bodoh! Aku ingin bertanya.." Cicit Sungmin sambil mencebik.

"_Apa?"_

"Apa kau menyimpan tas ku?"

"Hn, aku membawanya."

"Tunggu disana. aku akan kerumahmu!"

_**Pip**_

Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya Sungmin bergegas mandi dan mengganti seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Monster itu bilang aku di dalam danau. Tapi kenapa baju-ku tidak basah?" Monolog Sungmin di tengah kegiatannya berganti baju.

Setelah selesai Sungmin bergegas menuruni tangga dan mencium pipi Ibu-nya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Loh, Minnie.. kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Nyonya Lee bingung, bukankah sejak tadi tak ada satupun orang yang masuk lewat pintu utama? Bahkan pintunya masih terkunci dari dalam.

"Barusan _eomma._" Jawab Sungmin santai. Pemuda tersebut menyambar segelas susu yang di sediakan diatas meja lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Barusan? Eomma ada disini sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, pintu masih terkunci. Kau masuk lewat mana?" Tanya Nyonya Lee sambil membuka celemeknya, ia menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah memegang gagang pintu.

"Aku baru saja sampai."

"Kau masuk lewat jendela?" Tanya Nyonya Lee lagi, Sungmin menggeleng lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Lewat teleportasi_ Eomma_." Jawabnya kemudian berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Nyonya Lee yang terbengong hebat berusaha mencerna ucapan Sungmin.

"Ha...?

...telepor—tasi?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**KyuMin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Apa? Mahkluk aneh dari dalam danau?!" Tanya Zhoumi nyaris berteriak. Sungmin yang duduk di hadapannya mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kau tahu, mahkluk itu sangat tampan tapi tetap saja aku takut." Ucap Sungmin sambil bergidik. Zhoumi memicingkan matanya, menatap Sungmin penuh dengan rasa curiga.

"Apa... kepala mu terbentur lagi?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan nada sangsi. Sungmin mengerjab.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Bukankah pagi tadi, saat kepala mu terantuk kau berubah menjadi orang lain? Apa sekarang begitu juga? Otakmu sedang konslet ya sampai mengkhayalkan yang tidak-tidak?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut raut wajah Sungmin sontak mendatar, urat bersimpang empat tercetak jelas di pelipis kirinya.

"Maksudmu saat ini aku sedang mengkhayal?" Tanya Sungmin datar. Zhoumi mengangguk.

"Benar, apa aku harus membenturkan kepala mu lagi agar kau kembali seperti semula Sungmin-_ah_?" Zhoumi memandang Sungmin dengan serius, ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Namun siapa sangka hal tersebut malah semakin membuat gigi Sungmin bergemelatuk menahan kesal.

"Kau..." Desis Sungmin marah. Zhoumi yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Dasar... KAU TIANG LISTRIK BODOH!"

**PLETAK**

"Awh!" Rintih Zhoumi saat sebuah garpu mendarat mulus di kepalanya. "Sakit Lee Sungmin!" Geramnya lagi. Benar-benar! Kenapa selalu dia yang mendapat penganiayaan di fanfic ini! =_=

"Kau bodoh! Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda? Aku serius Zhoumi!"

"Yayaya, apa barusan aku juga terlihat bercanda? Aku berbaik hati mau menolong mu jika sebelumnya kepala mu habis terantuk sesuatu!" Protes Zhoumi masih tak terima. Sungmin menghela napas kemudian melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku yang tidak bersyukur." Ucapnya sangat menyesal. Zhoumi yang masih sibuk membelai kepalanya mengernyit heran.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya tak mengerti. Sungmin mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, matanya memandang Zhoumi dengan sedih.

"Aku baru ingat, sesaat sebelum terantuk bola aku sempat berharap jika saja aku bisa di lahirkan sebagai seorang wanita yang cantik dan manis, lalu setelahnya aku menjadi seperti ini." Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Jadi maksudmu, saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Kau sepenuhnya tidak sadar dan kau menganggap diri mu sebagai wanita?" Tanya Zhoumi serius. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah.

Beberapa lama mereka terdiam. Zhoumi terlihat tengah berpikir dan mencerna sesuatu sampai Sungmin tak menyadari jika bahu sahabatnya itu sedikit bergetar.

"Pfftt..."

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara familiar yang khas ditelinganya.

"Kau..." Desis Sungmin saat melihat Zhoumi terlihat kepayahan menahan tawanya. "Jangan tertawa tiang listrik bodoh!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pada akhirnya Zhoumi tidak mampu bertahan hingga tawa itu meledak begitu saja. "Itu-itu sangat ironis hahahaha..." Ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Diam bodoh!"

"Kau.. sudah kubilang selama ini kau lebih cocok menjadi perempuan. Hahahaha.."

"YA! Sahabat macam apa kau ini?!" Bentak Sungmin kesal. Meski begitu tak sedikitpun Zhoumi bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau menyatakan cinta padaku sebagai perempuan, ahahahaha.. Mingie~ Mingie~ hahaha.."

"Benar-benar, kau ingin sekali melihat sendok melayang rupanya heh?" Ucap Sungmin sambil bersiap-siap melempar sebuah sendok pada sahabatnya. Zhoumi mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda menyerah, dengan susah payah ia berusaha meredam tawanya.

"Turunkan sendoknya, aku sudah berhenti.." Ujar Zhoumi walau pada nyatanya ia masih sesekali terbatuk menahan tawa. Sungmin berdecih sinis, ia melempar sendok tersebut keatas meja makan dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Benar-benar sahabat yang tidak bisa diandalkan!" Gerutu Sungmin pada Zhoumi yang masih duduk di meja makan. "Sial, lebih baik aku makan saja. Zhoumi, aku pinjam kulkasmu." Ucapnya sembari berjalan santai meuju kulkas di dapur.

Zhoumi masih duduk di tempatnya sambil menatap Sungmin dari belakang, ada beberapa hal yang begitu mengganjal di kepalanya hingga ia harus memutar otak untuk kembali mencerna apa yang ada di kepalanya. Beberapa menit Zhoumi terdiam sampai sebuah lampu imajinasi muncul begitu saja dari kepalanya.

Zhoumi tersenyum misterius, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ada _ice cream_ atau tidak ya?" Gumam Sungmin saat kakinya sudah menapak lantai dapur. "Hanya _ice cream_ yang bisa mengobati mood buruk-ku saat ini." Monolognya lagi tanpa mengetahui jika Zhoumi tengah mengendap sambil memegang sebuah penggorengan di tangannya.

'_Aku coba sedikit saja.._' Batin Zhoumi sambil terus mengendap mendekati Sungmin yang hampir membuka kulkas. Tepat beberapa detik saat tangan Sungmin memegang gagang pintu kulkas Zhoumi mengambil ancang-ancang, dan...

**Buak!**

Penggorengan tersebut menghajar kepala Sungmin dengan selamat. Zhoumi sontak menjauh dengan wajah bodohnya saat melihat Sungmin hanya diam dan tertunduk. Dengan cemas Zhoumi mendekat, berusaha menghampiri Sungmin yang hanya terdiam, sebelum—

"Lee Sungmin dengan nomor bangku 13 siapa menyatakan Cintaaaa!"

**Gubrak!**

Rasanya... Zhoumi benar-benar ingin terjungkal saat itu juga, dengan horor pemuda tersebut menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah memeluk kulkas miliknya.

"Pak kulkas! Senangnya~ akhirnya kita bisa bertemu." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada kulkas di depannya.

"Masih ingat tidak? Aku berada di sampingmu saat di toko, aku ini adalah kipas angin berwarna _pink _yang cantik _lho._." Ujar Sungmin lagi sukses membuat bulu kuduk Zhoumi meremang seketika.

"Sejak kau sudah terjual, pak pemijat otomatis dan pak pengering kasur mereka mencoba mendekatiku..." Kini Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya hingga ia sepenuhnya memeluk pintu kulkas tersebut.

"Tapi.. tapi yang kusukai adalah pak kulkas.." Ujarnya dengan wajah yang memerah malu."Hari ini mari kita menjadi satu, kyaaaaa~" Sungmin semakin menumpukkan berat tubuhnya pada pintu kulkas hingga tanpa ia sadar pintu kulkas yang tak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya itu terbuka hingga Sungmin yang tak siap terjungkal ke belakang dengan kepala yang membentur lantai.

"Aduuuuhh.." Ringis Sungmin sambil memegang kepalanya, Zhoumi yang menyaksikan di belakang ikut meringis.

"Lho..? Tadi aku habis berbuat apa ya?" Tanya Sungmin linglung, baru saja ia akan menoleh kebelakang sebelum sebuah tubuh menerjangnya hingga ia kewalahan.

"SUNGMIN!" Teriak Zhoumi penuh haru, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sungmin hingga sang empunya sulit bernapas.

"Zho-Zhoumi.. lepas." Protes Sungmin yang merasa tercekik.

"Akhirnya kau bisa kembali seperti semula." Zhoumi melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin penuh tekad.

"Pokoknya, kita harus ke rumah sakit!"

"Ha..?"

===00===

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

Cerita asli dari manganya tak lebih dari 10 lembar, maklum kalau remake nya membosankan dan jelek. Karna scene chapter ini saja 90% milik saya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aduuuuhh.." Ringis Sungmin sambil memegang kepalanya, Zhoumi yang menyaksikan di belakang ikut meringis.

"Lho..? Tadi aku habis berbuat apa ya?" Tanya Sungmin linglung, baru saja ia akan menoleh kebelakang sebelum sebuah tubuh menerjangnya hingga ia kewalahan.

"SUNGMIN!" Teriak Zhoumi penuh haru, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sungmin hingga sang empunya sulit bernapas.

"Zho-Zhoumi.. lepas." Protes Sungmin yang merasa tercekik.

"Akhirnya kau bisa kembali seperti semula." Zhoumi melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin penuh tekad.

"Pokoknya, kita harus ke rumah sakit!"

"Ha..?"

**1370**

**-Remake-**

**By : Sayuri Imagi**

**-Cungie Cho-**

**..**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Zhoumi**

**..**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**=====0o0o0====**

Sungmin menatap Zhoumi dengan linglung. Apa katanya tadi? Rumah sakit? _Tiang listrik ini sedang bergurau ya?_ Batin Sungmin heran.

"Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit Sungmin-_ah_! Kau harus memeriksakan kepala mu, oh ya ampun apa ada urat saraf mu yang putus di dalam sana?" Tanya Zhoumi hiperbolis. Sungmin mengernyit, semakin bingung dengan tingkah Zhoumi yang terlihat aneh.

"Rumah sakit? Zhoumi, apa kau sedang kerasukan arwah?" Tanya Sungmin polos, tangannya terulur menyentuh dahi Zhoumi. Sang empunya memutar bola mata jengah, Ia menoyor kepala Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau yang kerasukan! Setiap kepala mu terbentur kau selalu bersikap aneh kau tahu 'kan?" Omel Zhoumi. Sungmin hanya mengangguk polos.

"Lalu apa kau ingat kau baru saja memeluk dan menyatakan cintamu pada kulkas ku?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi. Sungmin berjengit.

"Eh?" Ia mengerjab kemudian menatap Zhoumi dengan kaget. "Benarkah? Benarkah itu? aku melakukannya lagi?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Zhoumi menghela napas kemudian mengangguk membuat tubuh Sungmin melemas seketika.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku semakin kacau saja, bagaimana jika aku melakukannya di depan orang banyak?" Sungmin mengeluh dengan wajah frustasinya, astaga.. ia benar-benar putus asa tentang keadaannya saat ini.

"Karena itu sudah ku bilang kita harus ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak!" Sungmin menyela. "Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit!" Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Zhoumi menghela napas lalu beranjak menyusul Sungmin.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau melakukannya di sekolah lagi?" Tanya Zhoumi ikut mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan sekolah!" Jawab Sungmin kesal. Lelaki tinggi di sisinya hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya, _benar-benar kekanakan_.. ledek Zhoumi dalam hati. Ia menghela napas lebih dalam berusaha tidak terpancing. Hey, ia sungguh khawatir dengan sahabatnya saat ini!

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kau tidak mau kerumah sakit, tidak mau sekolah.. itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Ujar Zhoumi berusaha dewasa. Dalam beberapa waktu pemuda tinggi itu memang lebih sering berperan sebagai kakak yang baik bagi Sungmin.

"Biar saja!" Bukannya memikirkan ucapan Zhoumi Sungmin malah melemaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa lalu menutup wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Sungmin! Kau pikir dengan bertingkah seperti itu kau pantas di sebut pria?" Tukas Zhoumi setengah kesal. Sungmin yang tadinya hanya diam sambil menekuk wajahnya kini memicingkan mata menatap Zhoumi dengan sinis.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti!" Sungmin kini duduk tegak dan memandang berang pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau punya semua yang kuinginkan. Kau juga belum pernah di tolak perempuan, tapi kau selalu menertawakanku. Dasar bodoh!"

_**Tak**_

Ya. Tak usah menebak, itu memang suara remote televisi yang di lempar Sungmin ke kepala Zhoumi.

"Ashh, sakit Sungmin!" Ringis Zhoumi sambil mengusap kepalanya yang _teraniaya._ Sungmin mendengus sinis, namun dalam beberapa detik tatapan matanya meredup sedih.

"Kau tidak tahu.. bagaimana hancurnya harga diriku saat mereka menolak. Kau tidak tahu!" Zhoumi menelan ludahnya saat melihat mata Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca. Oh, pasti anak itu akan menangis.

"Bagaimana saat dia meremehkan diriku, bagaimana saat dia menghina diriku dengan sebutan cantik, manis. Lalu saat orang-orang mengolok-olok diriku yang tidak mempunyai pacar.. perasaan itu," Sungmin hampir tersedak lalu memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali bicara nyaris berteriak. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti!"

Zhoumi menghela napas, apa yang sudah ia duga tak pernah meleset. Lee Sungmin sudah menangis saat ini.

"Kau benar, kau tahu aku selalu berada di posisi menolak." Ujar Zhoumi setengah narsis. Sungmin terisak sambil mencibirnya.

"Tapi..."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar nada bicara Zhoumi yang mulai serius.

"Kalau aku menerima cinta mereka sekalipun, itu tidak akan berarti. Aku hanya akan menyakiti mereka karena aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada wanita-wanita itu. selain itu aku juga sama sekali tidak pernah merasa berdebar saat mereka menyatakan cinta padaku, aku merasa.. bukan ini yang kucari." Ucap Zhoumi dengan dewasa-nya.

"Kesimpulannya, kau tidak pernah merasakan benar-benar suka pada seseorang. Benar'kan?" Tanya Sungmin yang perlahan mulai melupakan tangisannya. Zhoumi mengangguk sekilas, ia tersenyum pongah kemudian mulai merapikan rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak acak-acakan.

"Yaa, sepak bola jauh lebih berharga dari wanita manapun.." Ucapnya sok tampan. Sungmin mendadak sweatdrop di tempat, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin melemparkan televisi di depannya pada pemuda sok tampan itu.

Hey, Sungmin.. faktanya pemuda itu memang tampan kau tahu.

"Tapi.."

Sungmin memandang Zhoumi lagi saat nada bicara pemuda itu kembali terdengar serius.

"Ada seorang wanita cantik yang lebih menarik dari sepak bola." Ucap Zhoumi membuat Sungmin mengerjab.

"Siapa? Anak kelas kita?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Zhoumi terdiam beberapa saat membuat Sungmin ikut berdebar menanti jawaban Zhoumi, ada wanita yang lebih menarik perhatian Zhoumi daripada sepak bola ternyata.

"Dia..."

Sungmin menunggu.

"Dia..."

Sungmin masih dengan sabar menunggu.

"Dia.. adalah anak kelas 1-A,

...penunggu bangku nomor 13, namanya Lee Sungmin!" Zhoumi menangkupkan kedua tangannya kemudian menjerit sok manis, backround di belakangnya dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga berwarna cerah.

Sudut mata Sungmin sontak melebar, urat simpang empat tercetak jelas di pelipis kanannya. Bunga-bunga sialan itu, dimata Sungmin bunga-bunga itu lebih terlihat seperti bunga bangkai... kenapa setiap kali harga dirinya terkoyak selalu saja ada bayangan-banyangan imajinasi yang seolah ikut meledeknya.

"Kau..." Desis Sungmin geram. Zhoumi sudah terbatuk-batuk menahan tawanya.

"Yang benar saja!" Sungmin segera mendorong tubuh Zhoumi hingga terjungkal dari sofa, lalu dengan sadis ia menginjak-injak bokong Zhoumi dari belakang.

"Dasar tiang listrik bodoh! Aku laki-laki! LA-KI-LA-KI!"

Lalu setelahnya mereka berdua kembali bertengkar dan tertawa, di sela-sela candaannya ingatan tentang Kyuhyun menelusup begitu saja di kepala Sungmin.

"_Sosok itu... kenapa tiba-tiba aku merindukannya...?"_

.

**====000====**

.

Siang ini begitu cerah, cuaca yang bisa membuat mood mereka yang buruk naik drastis dan bisa lebih ceria. Para murid tertawa lantang di tengah candaan mereka, namun begitu bertolak belakang dengan Sungmin yang tengah memberengut kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya berjalan cepat menuju danau belakang sekolah.

Demi Tuhan! Demi semua boneka _pink_-nya! Demi Neptunus di kota kecil Bikini Bottom! Sungmin sudah bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki-nya di tempat 'terkutuk' itu. Ah, Neptunus dan Kyuhyun itu sejenis bukan? Kenapa mahkluk itu tidak pergi saja ke dasar laut dan melamar Spongebob untuk menjadi istrinya?

Baiklah, tidak perlu kita bahas lagi.

Sungmin masih bersungut-sungut tidak jelas sambil meremas-remas secarik kertas di tangannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat rumput-rumput hijau segar sudah di pijaknya.

"Yah! Tiang listrik dimana kau?!" Teriak Sungmin kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Tiang listrik bodoh itu mengambil tas Sungmin lalu meninggalkan secarik kertas di kolong mejanya yang menuliskan agar Sungmin menyusulkan ke danau di belakang sekolah.

"Dasar bodoh! Bolos jam pelajaran dan menyuruhku datang ke tempat ini. Bagaimana kalau..." Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat akan Kyuhyun, ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Nyalinya kembali gentar saat desau angin melintas begitu saja membelai tengkuknya.

Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya, kalau bukan karena tasnya yang di _culik_ oleh Zhoumi ia mana sudi datang lagi ke tempat ini? Sesekali Sungmin menengok kesana-kemari sambil memanggil Zhoumi.

Sungmin terus berjalan tanpa tahu kakinya melangkah mendekati sisi kanan danau—tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi. Ia terperangah sejenak saat mendapati pemandangan yang begitu memuaskan matanya.

"Uwaah.."

Semak-semak hijau, dedaunan pohon segar yang begitu rimbun. Jangan lupakan kemerlip danau yang di terpa sinar mentari. Ini terlihat lebih nyaman dari tempat yang kemarin Sungmin duduki, karena letaknya lebih dalam dan lebih jauh dari gedung sekolahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka danau di belakang sekolah ini cukup luas." Sungmin mendongak dan mulai memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang sekeliling. Ia menghirup napas dalam dan tersenyum begitu tulus saat melihat desisan daun dan tangkai yang saling bergesek.

'_Indahnya...'_ Puji Sungmin sambil memejamkan mata.

Lalu ia memandang danau yang berdesir tenang di hadapannya. Ada sebuah rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba menelusup pada relung hati Sungmin.

Perasaan yang sungguh asing...

Begitu hangat.. begitu nyaman...

Ingatannya kembali terlempar pada kejadian aneh yang ia alami kemarin. Disaat sosok yang mengaku bernama Kyuhyun itu menciumnya..

Disaat sosok itu memeluknya dan mengaku telah mengikatnya...

Sejenak Sungmin merasa tenggelam pada ingatan yang tiba-tiba serasa begitu membasahi hatinya. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersadar, menggeleng kuat dan mulai menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh lagi mengingatnyaaa."

_Tapi..._

Tatapan mata Sungmin kembali teduh. Menatap lembut kilauan air danau yang di terpa sinar matahari.

Namun lagi-lagi Sungmin menggeleng, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja meremang saat angin dingin kembali _membelai _tengkuknya.

'_**Sungmin...'**_

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat, suara itu kembali terdengar dan memanggil namanya. Jangan lagi, hal seperti kemarin tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Sungmin harus bergegas mencari Zhoumi.

"Zho-zhoumi, dimana kau?" Panggil Sungmin lari, ia bergegas mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari tempat itu namun sesuatu seperti tengah menahanya. Sungmin melotot horor, nyaris saja ia berteriak jika suara Zhoumi tidak terdengar.

"Hey, Sungmin. Diatas sini!"

Mata Sungmin membulat lebar, sesuatu tak kasat mata yang semula mengekangnya seolah terlepas. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Zhoumi yang kini sedang bertengger santai diatas pohon.

Sungmin berdecak sebal. "Kau sedang apa _sih _di tempat seperti itu? cepat kembalikan tas-ku!" Ujar Sungmin jengkel. Zhoumi tak menanggapi, ia malah kembali menyamankan tubuhnya sambil menyandar di pohon.

"Aku sedang baca-baca..."—_ya, walau buku sepak bola_. Zhoumi membalik lembar berikutnya. "Tempat ini sangat bagus dan indah bukan? Udaranya pun sangat sejuk, dari apa yang kutemukan di internet kemarin suasana tenang dan santai seperti ini bagus untuk merileks'kan otot-otot saraf di kepala mu. Kau pasti akan senang disini." Ujar Zhoumi sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Sedang Sungmin merasa dongkol, tempat ini memang sejuk namun tentu saja tempat ini bukan jalan keluar dari semua masalahnya belakangan ini. Terlebih lagi, membawanya ketempat seperti ini jelas saja adalah hal yang sangat amat buruk!

'_Oh, Zhoumi.. kau mau melemparkanku ke mulut Hiu?' _Batin Sungmin nelangsa.

"Hahh.. sejuk sekali.." Gumam Zhoumi, kali ini gumaman itu sanggup membuat Sungmin ternganga.

"Kenapa.." Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. Zhoumi melirik Sungmin penasaran.

"Apa?" Tanya Zhoumi bingung.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai bicara seperti itu? Sungguh di luar dugaan.."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku hanya akan tergila-gila pada bola ya?" Tanya Zhoumi merasa aneh sendiri dengan pertanyaannya.

"Iya!" Jawab Sungmin dengan polos dan tegas. Zhoumi menelan salivanya lalu menutup wajah dengan buku (bola)-nya salah tingkah.

"Oh, begitu.." Ucapnya sambil berdehem. Sedikit malu pada dirinya sendiri yang beberapa saat tadi terlalu berlebihan mendeskripsikan suasana_. Seperti anak perempuan saja_. Batin Zhoumi mencibir.

Namun setelah hilir mudik angin sejuk di sekitarnya kembali berhembus, Zhoumi kembali tersenyum.

"Keindahan itu.. akan tetap indah siapa pun yang melihatnya." Ujar Zhoumi membuat Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar." Sungmin melirik sekeliling danau, lalu pandangannya tersangkut pada tumpukan sampah serta rongsokan yang bertabur di pinggir danau dekat jalan raya yang di beri pembatas pagar besi.

"Diseberang sana, banyak sekali sampahnya..."

"Ya. Ujung sebelah sana perbatasan dengan jalan. Jadi mungkin banyak orang yang membuang sampah dari dalam mobil.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dengan Sungmin yang berdiri tepat di bawah Zhoumi, tidak ada yang menyadari jika buku yang disimpan Zhoumi di pangkuannya terjatuh dan begitu saja—

_**Bletak**_

—dan menghajar keras kepala Sungmin.

Ugh..

'_Gawat!_' Zhoumi berjengit kahwatir.

"Su-sungmin..? maaf, a-apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zhoumi terbata-bata, melihat Sungmin yang hanya menunduk diam membuat Zhoumi meneguk ludahnya. Kejadian ini.. mirip seperti—

**Klip**—mata _foxy_ itu berkedip.

Lalu..

.

..

...

"Lee Sungmin dengan nomor 13 siap menyatakan cintaaaaa!" Histeris Sungmin sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu, wajahnya refleks memerah dengan _backround _gemerlap bintang-bintang yang bersinar.

Zhoumi serasa di jungkir balik saat itu juga, rasanya ingin sekali ia menghanyutkan diri di sungai Han setiap melihat hal konyol seperti ini di depan matanya.

Sungmin tertawa manis kemudian dengan semangatnya berlari ke tengah danau, seperti dulu pemuda itu memainkan air danau dengan bahagianya.

"Kyuhyun_-ah._. Kyuhyun-_ah_... aku mencintaimuuuu!" Jerit Sungmin sambil tergelak.

"Sungmin!" Teriak Zhoumi, tubuhnya meremang saat melihat Sungmin menyatakan cinta pada danau. Dan hey—siapa itu, Kyuhyun...?

"Kyuhyun, bukankah aku istrimu? Seharusnya kau memberikanku sebuah ciuman selamat siang~" Sungmin lagi-lagi membungkukkan tubuhnya bersiap mengecup air danau seperti saat itu. melihat hal yang mulai tak lazim Zhoumi segera melompat dari atas pohon dan berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

Tepat sebelum Sungmin mencium air danau Zhoumi menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari danau.

"Hei, bangun!"

**Plak!**

Zhoumi _menggeplak_ kepala Sungmin hingga sang empunya mengerjab, Sungmin memandang Zhoumi tak terima karena telah memukul kepalanya.

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Protes Sungmin tak terima. Zhoumi berdecak, bersiap memukul kepala Sungmin lagi namun sang empunya segera menjauhi Zhoumi.

"Dasar bodoh! Menyatakan cinta pada danau! Kemarin kulkas, besok-besok kau nyatakan cinta pada tiang bendera sekolah." Zhoumi mengomel panjang lebar. Sungmin hanya menghela napas sedih.

"Aku melakukannya lagi..." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Tadi buku-ku jatuh dan menimpa kepala mu. Maaf.."

Sungmin menunduk. "Aku.. aku jadi orang aneh _deh_.." Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin terjun dari lantai tujuh rumahnya. Astaga, akan berubah menjadi apa dirinya ini?

Zhoumi yang merasa bersalah hanya melempar tas Sungmin dan menarik tangan sahabatnya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kita kembali saja, jam pelajaran ke enam sudah akan di mulai."

.

**=====000=====**

.

Malam itu desau angin begitu dingin, gemerisik daun yang bergesek di luar jendela kamar Sungmin menimbulkan kesan mistis yang begitu kental.

Angin berputar kecil di luar sana, sebelum jendela kamar Sungmin tiba-tiba saja terbuka tanpa sebab.

Sungmin yang sudah tertidur pulas tentu tidak menyadarinya, ia masih bergelung nyaman di kasurnya sampai sebuah suara mengusiknya.

"_**Min.."**_

Suara itu menyaingi decak jarum jam yang semula menjadi musik tunggal disana.

"_**Sung...min."**_

Panggil suara itu lagi. Sungmin menggeliat malas dan perlahan membuka matanya.

'_Siapa..?'_ Batin Sungmin setengah sadar.

"_**Lee Sungmin, bangunlah.."**_

Sungmin mengerjab pelan. Suara itu terasa begitu basah menyentuh hatinya. Matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan. Awalnya begitu tenang, namun ia segera di buat terbelalak saat ia menyadari sosok siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ka...KAU?!" Jerit Sungmin heboh.

Kyuhyun—mahkluk yang dimaksud Sungmin hanya tersenyum tenang menanggapinya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ya, ini aku." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin terperangah kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ma-mau apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya sedikit bergetar. _Astaga, jarak rumah dan sekolahannya cukup jauh, bagaimana bisa mahkluk itu datang kemari?_ Sungmin sibuk menjerit heboh dalam hati.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, siang tadi kau kembali menyatakan cinta padaku. Kau juga meminta ciuman dariku. Apa kau merindukanku?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, hingga Sungmin merasakan bulu halus di seluruh tubuhnya meremang begitu saja.

"A-apa..?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu.." Ungkap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup leher mulus tanpa celah tersebut. Tubuh Sungmin seketika bergetar hebat.

"Men-menjauh.." Bisik Sungmin takut.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan hal tersebut dan malah memberikan banyak cumbuan di lehernya.

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan diriku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya. "Bulan purnama masih tiga puluh hari lagi, bagaimana jika kita kembali saja ke dunia para Dewa?"

Sungmin meneguk salivanya saat tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menariknya, dengan cepat ia mencengkram kepala ranjang dan berteriak histeris.

"Tunggu dulu! mau kau bawa kemana aku heh?" Sungmin memberanikan dirinya untuk membentak Kyuhyun walau pada nyatanya ia hampir terisak karena rasa takutnya.

Kyuhyun sontak berhenti dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Kau bermaksud memungkiri takdirmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah seriusnya. Sungmin beringsut semakin menjauh. Ekspresi Kyuhyun benar-benar menakutkan saat ini.

"A-aku.."

"Kau lupa sekarang kau sudah menjadi _Mate_-ku, Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin menggeleng kecil.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya. Itu.. itu hanya refleks-ku yang sedang terganggu." Sungmin menunduk, ia berujar dengan lirih.

"Aku.. kau bilang, kau mencintaiku bukan?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya saat suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar, tatapan dingin yang semula begitu mengintimidasi kini telah hilang berganti dengan tatapan redup yang menyiratkan kepedihan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin memandang wajah itu lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Kau bilang... aku sangat indah. Apa itu bohong? Apa wajahku buruk?" Kyuhyun meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri. Dari tatapannya mata itu terlihat begitu terluka.

Sungmin, perlahan-lahan mulai menenang. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

Balutan Hanbok Korea dengan warna hijau pekat...

Kharismanya..

Sensasi basahnya...

Dia.. begitu tampan, bukan..?

"Tidak.. kau sangat indah. Begitu.. tampan." Sungmin kembali berujar lirih. "Tapi.. tapi aku ini lelaki, meskipun aku sering dianggap anak perempuan. Aku tetap seorang lelaki."

"Aku tahu."

Mata Sungmin membulat lebar mendengar pengakuan tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya nya tak mengerti. Kyuhyun kembali melembutkan ekspresi wajahnya lalu tersenyum pada _Mate-_nya.

"Aku lebih suka anak lelaki daripada anak perempuan. Lebih berharga untuk diangisi.." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menatap tak percaya.

'_Yang benar saja? Apa dia gay?!'_ Batinnya tak habis pikir.

"Aku... kesepian."

Sungmin kembali mengangkat wajahnya saat nada suara Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berubah. Terdengar begitu menyedihkan, dan entah mengapa Sungmin tidak suka Kyuhyun bersedih.

"Dulu, danau itu di penuhi oleh penduduk yang sangat ramah. Air yang begitu jernih dan berkilauan saat di terpa sinar matahari. Banyak ikan dan hewan air yang hidup di dalamnya. Dulu aku melewati hari-hari yang tenang dan bahagia. Tapi sekarang..." Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Demi kemajuan peradaban manusia, air banyak di kotori dan ikan-ikan pun mati. Aku..(danau itu) di lupakan dan ditingglkan. Manusia dari dalam kotak besi yang di sebut mobil selalu membuang apa saja ke dalam kolam. Air pun menjadi keruh, dan wajahku pun terlihat semakin buruk."

Sungmin terdiam memandang Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi perasaan itu, ia begitu tak rela melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu muram.

"Sampai aku.. melihatmu. Sampai aku mendengar tawamu. Sampai aku sudah terjerat begitu saja dalam pesonamu. Bahkan dulu, disaat aku masih menjadi manusia pun. Aku tak pernah sebegini gilanya." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan memandangnya lekat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin.." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Rasanya sesuatu menyalip begitu saja mengisi ruang kosong dalam hatinya. Tapi—tidak! Ada apa dengan dirinya sebenarnya? Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir segala pmikiran-pemikiran aneh.

"Tapi.. tapi aku tidak bisa ikut dengan mu." Ujarnya sambil menunduk.

"Kau sudah terikat denganku, jika kau lupa. Kau akan kehilangan nyawamu perlahan-lahan jika setelah bulan purnama kau tidak ku sentuh sama sekali." Ucapan Kyuhyun tentu saja membuat Sungmin terkejut.

Ma...ti?

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Kau sudah menjadi istri-ku. Namun kau belum sepenuhnya terikat dengan ku, hal itu akan menjadi lebih cepat jika aku menandaimu di duniaku. Namun jika melakukannya di bumi, kita harus menunggu hingga malam bulan purnama tiba. Dan jika setelah saat itu kita belum juga melakukannya, perlahan-lahan nyawamu akan terhisap alam."

"Para Dewa penunggu sepertiku tak ubahnya sebuah nyawa bagi alam yang kutempati, jika kau terikat padaku secara otomatis tubuhmu akan bertukar energi dengan alam. Jika aku sudah menandaimu setelahnya kau akan menjadi manusia setengah dewa, lalu di bulan pernuma berikutnya perubahanmu akan sempurna. Namun jika kita tidak melakukannya..."

"Aku akan mati?" Tanya Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Sang empunya mengangguk tenang.

"Lalu, kau bilang kau sebelumnya adalah manusia?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Kyuhyun mengngguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dulu, sudah ribuan tahun yang lalu."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau bisa menjadi seperti sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Itu. sangat panjang ceritanya."

"Kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku?" Sungmin memancing lagi. Entah menguap kemana rasa takutnya, kini ia tengah disibukkan dengan perasaan abstrak yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia juga begitu penasaran dengan semua tentang Kyuhyun.

Hei, Sungmin.. apa ini artinya kau mulai tertarik pada sosok itu?

"Sungmin-_ah._." Sebut Kyuhyun. Sosok itu menatap Sungmin dengan lekat, seolah menumpahkan segala perasaannya lewat tatapan mereka.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi.." Sungmin memutuskan pandangan mereka kemudian menunduk. Ia tak sanggup untuk lebih lama menatap obisidan kelam tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan lamat-lamat mendekati Sungmin di ranjangnya. "Tak apa.." Ucapnya membuat Sungmin kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin ikut ke dunia-ku. Hanya saja.." Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja, biarkan aku menemanimu tertidur untuk malam ini."

Sungmin menatap ragu, namun begitu tubuhnya beringsut mundur memberi ruang untuk Kyuhyun ikut berbaring bersamanya.

Semua ini diluar kuasanya. Padahal tadi siang dan kemarin ia begitu menggebu-gebu mengatakan jika ia membenci Kyuhyun. Namun saat ini... di setiap kehadiran Kyuhyun terasa olehnya perasaan lain seolah datang begitu saja.

Membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah tindakan-tindakan di luar nalar yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Seolah ada satu ikatan tak kasat mata yang mengikatnya.

Dalam dia Sungmin mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan menempatkan kepalanya pada lengan Kyuhyun yang mengganti bantalnya.

Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu.

Kebingungan yang melanda hatinya membuat Sungmin hanya dapat terdiam. Ia bahkan tak protes sedikitpun saat Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan erat.

_Nyaman.._

Ada sensasi sejuk yang begitu membuatnya nyaman.

Mata Sungmin terpejam namun tak sedikitpun ia tertidur. Ia merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun dengan lembut membelai rambut hitamnya. Napas pria itu menghembus menerpa keningnya.

Sepertinya, Sungmin tidak akan tidur malam ini.

**===00===**

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

**Status. Baru Sja.**

_Fanfiction._

No crack pair. Jika saat ini lebih banyak Zhoumi ya itu sudah alurnya. Maaf untuk typo.

_KyuMin._

Promise

_Kyuhyun._

No comment.

_Sungmin._

No comment.

_Saya._

Tetap berpegangan.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hanya saja, biarkan aku menemanimu tertidur untuk malam ini."

Sungmin menatap ragu, namun begitu tubuhnya beringsut mundur memberi ruang untuk Kyuhyun ikut berbaring bersamanya.

Semua ini diluar kuasanya. Padahal tadi siang dan kemarin ia begitu menggebu-gebu mengatakan jika ia membenci Kyuhyun. Namun saat ini... di setiap kehadiran Kyuhyun terasa olehnya perasaan lain seolah datang begitu saja.

Membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah tindakan-tindakan di luar nalar yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Seolah ada satu ikatan tak kasat mata yang mengikatnya.

Dalam diam Sungmin mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan menempatkan kepalanya pada lengan Kyuhyun yang mengganti bantalnya.

Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu.

Kebingungan yang melanda hatinya membuat Sungmin hanya dapat terdiam. Ia bahkan tak protes sedikitpun saat Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan erat.

_Nyaman.._

Ada sensasi sejuk yang begitu membuatnya nyaman.

Mata Sungmin terpejam namun tak sedikitpun ia tertidur. Ia merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun dengan lembut membelai rambut hitamnya. Napas pria itu menghembus menerpa keningnya.

Sepertinya, Sungmin tidak akan tidur malam ini.

**1370**

**-Remake-**

**By : Sayuri Imagi**

**-Cungie Cho-**

**..**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Zhoumi**

**..**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**=====0o0o0====**

_**Tik.. tok.. tik.. tok...**_

Itu bunyi jarum jam yang terus berdetak menandakan pergantian waktu. Malam sudah semakin larut namun kedua mahkluk berbeda alam itu masih tetap terjaga walau dengan mata terpejam. Hembusan napas menjadi satu-satunya musik yang menemani decakkan jarum jam di kala itu.

Sudah jam berapa saat ini?

Pukul satu pagi. Dimana pergantian malam dan pagi hari dimulai.

Jari-jemari lentik milik Sungmin bergerak gusar, sejak tadi genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya tak mengendur sedikitpun. Ia ingin tidur, benar-benar ingin tertidur dan menghilangkan kesadarannya di sisuasi menyebalkan seperti ini.

Kau bertanya kenapa? Oh, tentu saja ini sangat menyebalkan!

Jantungnya terus berdentum keras tak karuan sedang matanya tak mau terpejam sedikitpun. Terpejam memang, tapi menutup mata tanpa tertidur itu membuat matanya benar-benar pegal. Sungmin tidak tahu ia harus melakukan apa.

Ingin memulai pembicaraan dan mencairkan suasana, akan tetapi... _aish_, ia benar-benar bingung ia harus bagaimana!

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Itu Kyuhyun. Itu suara Kyuhyun, Sungmin sejak tadi melamun dengan mata terpejam terhentak kecil lantaran terkejut. Perlahan-lahan pemuda tersebut membuka matanya, disana ia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah memandang dirinya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sungmin salah tingkah. Kyuhyun menghela napas, bolamatanya berputar untuk menatap setiap _inchi_ wajah Sungmin.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tenang. Sungmin menelan saliva nya lamat-lamat, kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak.. aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Sanggah Sungmin cepat.

"Tidak usah berbohong."

"Aku tidak—"

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Potong Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan-lahan, disana ia mendapati keindahan alami yang begitu menakjubkan saat Kyuhyun tengah menengadah menatap tenang langit-langit kamar.

_Hidung bangirnya... _

_Mata tegasnya... _

_Pipi tirusnya..._

Bagaimana semua itu bisa begitu bersinar hanya karena di terpa cahaya lampu?

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa tertangkap basah segera berdehem sambil mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tidak ada.." Ujar Sungmin nyaris berbisik karena menahan malu.

Astaga, benar-benar memalukan! Lemparkan saja Sungmin ke sungai amazon sekarang daripada harus tertangkap basah dengan memalukan seperti ituuuu.

'_Lee Sungmin bodoh!'_ Kutuk nya dalam hati.

"Aku bertanya padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu apapun?" Tanyanya lagi. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kemudian menunduk.

"Sebenarnya... ada." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja, kenapa sulit sekali?"

"Kau pikir itu mudah? Aku benar-benar bingung karena harus berada dalam situasi seperti ini.." Gerutu Sungmin nyaris mencebik. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat dagu Sungmin hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Bertanyalah.." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin dengan canggung mengangkat wajahnya lalu bersiap menyuarkan apa yang sejak tadi mengganggunya.

"Itu.. kenapa kau terlihat begitu ingin kembali ke dunia mu? Dan kenapa kau begitu terobsesi padaku?" Tanya Sungmin benar-benar penasaran. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum simpul, tak lama ia beranjak duduk dari tidurnya.

"Hanya ingin kembali saja." Jawabnya singkat. Kemudian Sungmin ikut mendudukkan diri, ia terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ingin kembali? Bukankah kau bilang kau adalah nyawa bagi alam? Itu artinya kau dan alam bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dipisakan. Apa kau tidak merasa sedih harus meninggalkan danau itu? dan bukankah kau juga awalnya berasal dari dunia manusia?"

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Sungmin. "Disini... sudah sangat berbeda dengan dulu." Ucapnya dengan bola mata nyaris bergetar.

"Berbeda? Maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya akan menjawab sampai disitu." Tutup Kyuhyun sambil kembali membalik badannya. Sungmin yang tidak terima dengan jawaban Kyuhyun segera turun dari ranjangnya kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan mahkluk tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu 'sampai disitu'? kau tidak bisa mengabaikan pertanyaan ku seperti ini!" Ujar Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas kemudian ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa sudah cukup untuk malam ini. Aku akan berkunjung lagi nanti."

"Apa mak—" Ocehan Sungmin kembali tertelan oleh ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan. Kedua mata rubahnya membelalak lebar saat Kyuhyun terus memperdalam hisapannya, tubuhnya sontak menegang saat Kyuhyun menarik pinggulnya hingga tubuh mereka rapat tanpa celah. Satu tangan lainnya mencengkram lembut tengkuk Sungmin.

"Nghh, mhh—aah" Sungmin berusaha memberontak, namun alih-alih terlepas Kyuhyun malah menyelipkan lidahnya pada mulut Sungmin yang sebelumnya terbuka. Benda lunak itu dengan lihai meliuk dan memancing lidah Sungmin.

"Eung..." Matanya terpejam rapat saat kini Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi untuk membelit dan menggelitik lidahnya yang juga mulai aktif bergerak. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, belum pernah ia di sentuh sedalam ini sebelumnya, tangan seputih susu nya mencengkram kuat pakaian Kyuhyun saat napas nya nyaris terputus.

Dengan susah payah Sungmin mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul bahu Kyuhyun, rongga dada nya sudah memanas, tubuhnya nyaris lemas karena hanya sedikit sekali pasokan oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

"Haa—agh.." Sungmin bergegas meraup napas sekuat tenaga saat Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya, tubuhnya yang lemas kontan terjatuh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Purnama nanti, aku menunggumu." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut, tangannya dengan penuh kasih menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin.

Kemudian perlahan melepaskan pelukan keduanya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku mencintaimu, Min."

Lalu setelahnya tubuh tegap tersebut melebur bersama angin. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terengah dan satu titik cahaya hijau yang perlahan-lahan terbang lalu menghilang keluar jendela.

Sungmin yang merasa tubuhnya masih melemas segera berpegangan pada meja nakas disisinya, tangan kirinya bergetar saat ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku... apakah—"

"_Sungmin-ah? Ada apa? Apa ada orang di dalam?"_ Tanya seseorang dari luar.

Sungmin yang tahu bahwa itu Ibu-nya bergegas naik ke atas kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia berdehem kecil untuk menstabilkan suaranya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa _eomma_. Aku hanya sedang menonton film, aku akan segera tidur." Jawab Sungmin sambil tanpa henti memperhatikan bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Boleh _eomma _masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Ibu-nya lagi.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah mengantuk. Ini sudah larut, besok aku bisa terlambat _eomma_."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. _Eomma_ pergi."

_**Tap tap tap**_

.

.

.

**Blam!**

Setelah pintu kamar Ibu-nya sudah tertutup dengan perlahan Sungmin kembali dudukki kasurnya. Ia mencengkram dada kirinya sambil menggigit bibir dengan resah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan ku?"

.

**===Oo0oO===**

.

"Apa itu bukan mimpi?"

"Tidak, aku yakin bukan _kok_!"

Pagi itu perpustakaan sekolah di hebohkan oleh suara teriakan Sungmin dan Zhoumi. Tentu saja, beberapa orang berdecak kesal dan menatap sinis. Tidak hanya itu, sebuah pena pun mampir dengan cantiknya di kepala Zhoumi satu paket dengan kata-kata manis yang menyertainya.

"_**Orang utan biasanya akan berteriak untuk memanggil sekawannya, jika kalian merasa bagian dari mereka lebih baik pergi ke hutan dan tinggalkan tempat ini."**_

Oh, tentu saja. Kalimat yang sangat manis bukan? '-')/

Baiklah, mari kita lupakan.

Kembali pada Zhoumi yang masih ternganga dengan bodohnya, ia berkali-kali menampar kepala Sungmin berharap pemuda itu akan sadar walaupun tamparannya masih dalam batas wajar setidaknya Sungmin harusnya bisa sadar cukup dengan hal tersebut, Zhoumi tidak berencana memukulkan penggorengan mahalnya seperti kemarin. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak kehebohan di pagi ini dengan 'keanehan' yang di _idap _oleh Sungmin.

"Ah, sulit di percaya. Apa sekarang kau tidak hanya akan hilang kesadaran? Kau juga mengalami delusi dan fantasi atau semacamnya?" Tanya Zhoumi tak habis pikir. Sungmin yang tak terima segera menendang tulang kering di kaki Zhoumi hingga sang empunya kontan berteriak dan lagi-lagi menerima sebuah lemparan pena.

"Berisik!" Bentak si murid berkaca mata tersebut.

Zhoumi berdecak kesal lalu menatap Sungmin dengan sinis.

"Kau.. apa kau pikir tubuhku ini boneka? Ini menyakitkan Lee Sungmin!" Ringisnya sambil mengusap pelan kakinya.

"Kupikir seluruh tubuhmu sudah mati karena otot syaraf mu sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik." Ujar Sungmin sinis.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Untuk memahami ucapan ku saja kau sangat lamban."

"Kau pikir manusia mana yang bisa mencerna fantasi semacam itu? aku masih waras!"

"Kau mengatakan aku tidak waras?!"

"Jika kau merasa seperti itu!"

"**Kalian berdua berisik!"**

"KAU YANG BERISIK!"

Si pelajar berkaca mata itu sontak membungkam mulutnya saat Sungmin dan Zhoumi berteriak padanya. Ia menghela napas dan membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sungmin berdecih menatap Zhoumi. "Salahmu." Tuduh Sungmin.

"Enak saja, salahmu." Sanggah Zhoumi tak terima.

"Tapi aku serius!"

"Maksudmu aku harus percaya kalau ada mahkluk danau yang datang ke kamar mu dan melamarmu?" Tanya Zhoumi sarkastis. Sungmin mencebik.

"Itu memang benar bodoh. Saat aku bangun tadi pagi tubuhku basah kuyup, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku bertahan dengan kondisi seperti itu semalaman."

"Mungkin ada hujan lokal yang turun hanya di rumahmu saja." Urat bersimpang empat lagi-lagi muncul saat mendengar jawaban asal Zhoumi. Demi Neptunus, rasanya akan lebih baik jika dua bangku ini di hancurkan di kepala si tiang listrik sialan ini.

"Kau lupa jika semalam cerah?" Tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Kalau begitu kau _ngompol._"

**Bletak.**

Cukup sudah.

"Awwww! YA! Lee Sungmin kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?!"

"Kau bodoh..." Bisik Sungmin sambil menunduk. Tepat saat wajahnya terangkat Zhoumi seperti melihat tanduk imajinasi di kedua sisi kepala Sungmin.

"Mana mungkin aku _ngompol_ tiang listrik sialaaaaan!"

Lalu setelah itu perpustakaan kembali di hebohkan oleh teriakan Sungmin yang menyumpahi Zhoumi, dan Zhoumi yang kewalahan karena Sungmin terus menerus _menjambak_ rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, aku minta maaf."

"..."

"Hey, Lee Sungmin aku sudah berbaik hati minta maaf padamu!"

"Pergi kau koala!"

"Yayaya, seperti perempuan saja."

Sudut mata Sungmin kontan melebar mendengar ucapan tersebut, Sungmin membalik tubuhnya lalu mencopot sepatunya dan melemparkannya pada Zhoumi.

"Dasar tiang listrik bodoh! Walau pun aku pernah mengharapkan untuk terlahir sebagai wanita cantik dan manis, tapi siapa yang sudi menjadi istri dari mahkluk halus seperti itu!"

Sungmin lalu melepas sepatu lainnya.

"ZHOUMI BODOH!"

**Taak**

Lagi-lagi sepatu itu mampir di kepala Zhoumi, lalu Sungmin pergi dan berlari dari ruang olahraga setelah sebelumnya meneriaki Zhoumi dengan sebutan bodoh sambil meneteskan air mata.

Sementara Zhoumi yang syok hanya dapat melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

"Eh.., lho dia menangis lagi..?" Dengungnya bingung. Refleksi bayangan seekor keledai bodoh tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Zhoumi mengerjap lalu menggeleng, ia mengacak-ngacak bayangan keledai tersebut dan berdecak kesal.

"Lagi-lagi aku keterlaluan."

.

**==0o KyuMin o0==**

.

**Dua minggu kemudian...**

Pagi itu kelas 1-C di hebohkan dengan gosip-gosip dari anak-anak perempuan yang terlihat seperti ikan piranha yang di lempar daging saat menggosipkan sebuah berita ataupun rumor hangat. Namun meskipun begitu Sungmin terlihat tidak terganggu sedikitpun dan tetap tenang menulis catatannya.

Ah, tidak bisa di sebut tenang juga _sih_... sebenarnya ia bukan terlalu rajin karena belajar di pagi hari, hanya saja pekerjaan rumahnya tidak sempat ia kerjakan semalam hingga sekarang ia harus dengan tergesa-gesa mengerjakannya.

"Katanya danau yang ada di taman belakang sekolah mau di hancurkan, _lho_..."

Tangan Sungmin sontak berhenti bergerak saat mendengar kata 'Danau' yang akan di hancurkan.

"Danau? Memangnya di taman itu ada danau nya?" Tanya Siswi lainnya.

"Berita itu sungguhan, ya?"

"Iya, katanya di sana akan di bangun gedung olah raga baru."

Sungmin perlahan-lahan melepaskan pena-nya, kedua tangannya menyatu untuk menyangga dagunya.

"Mereka bilang danau nya sudah kotor dan penuh sampah."

"Iya, daripada mengganggu lebih baik di hancurkan kan?"

.

.

.

_Di hancurkan...?_

_Mereka bilang kotor dan penuh sampah..?_

_Lalu jika danau itu di hancurkan..._

Sungmin memejamkan mata kemudiam menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan di meja.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

Begitu bel istirahat berdenting Sungmin bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Ia berlari hingga terengah-engah menuju danau di belakang sekolah. Begitu kakinya menapak rerumputan sebuah papan pengumuman sudah tertancap disana, papan yang menyebutkan jika lahan itu kini akan di jadikan lahan sebuah proyek gedung baru sekolah.

Sungmin melangkah gusar, ia menengok kesana kemari lalu kembali berlari untuk menghampiri danau yang ada di tengah taman.

_**Srak**_

Begitu tergesanya Sungmin hingga berkali-kali menyaruk rumput liar dan sampah, napasnya terengah dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia bersiap untuk berteriak untuk memanggilkan nama sang penunggu, namun begitu suaranya tertahan hanya sampai tenggorokkan.

"Hahh... hahh.." Sungmin tidak sanggup melakukannya. Kedua tangannya kembali melemas disusul oleh seluruh tubuhnya yang kini terduduk pasrah di depan danau.

Rasanya begitu sesak. Membayangkan jika danau seindah ini di hancurkan, menyaksikan danau seindah ini harus di ratakan dengan tanah.

Lalu yang paling menakutkan... entah mengapa Sungmin merasa begitu takut kehilangan, dia... pria itu. Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, ia tidak tahu apa yang menuntunnya untuk datang ke tempat ini.

"Kyuhyun... Cho Kyuhyun.." Sungmin akhirnya menangis. Air matanya turun bersamaan dengan lirihan pedih untuk seseorang yang ingin ia temui.

Rasanya begitu menyedihkan hingga Sungmin merasa kebingungan.

Rasanya begitu menyesakkan hingga ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Hanya dengan membayangkan danau ini hancur saja ia merasa begitu terluka. Sungmin merasa bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan untuk saat ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun... Cho Kyuhyun... hiks," Sungmin bergegas membekap mulutnya, ia merasa bodoh. Ia merasa konyol. Rasanya ada sebagian dirinya yang menghilang jika danau ini nanti di hancurkan.

"Cho Kyuhyuh... aku, aku tidak tahu..."

_**Wuushh~**_

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya saat angin besar itu kembali muncul. Disana ia mendapati Kyuhyun terbang di bawah pusaran angin sambil menatap teduh kepadanya. partikel-partikel hijau perlahan-lahan muncul dan memenuhi ruang waktu yang di ciptakan Kyuhyun dari perisai tak kasat mata yang menutupi mereka.

Airmata Sungmin yang jatuh terbawa angin tiba-tiba bersinar, menciptakan beberapa titik cahaya biru di tengah-tengah ribuan cahaya hijau yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun..." Sebut Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan turun dengan pusaran angin yang juga ikut lenyap.

"Kenapa, kau memanggilku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Jari panjang nya yang tegas dengan lembut menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Kau juga menangis, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin masih belum menjawab, ia memilih membalas tatapan teduh Kyuhyun yang serasa menghisapnya begitu dalam. Lalu tanpa basa-basi Sungmin menerjang Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Ia terisak dan menangis dalam kukungan tubuh sejuk yang juga begitu hangat.

Ia sudah tak bisa bertahan untuk tak meluapkan semua kepedihan dan kesedihan yang ia tahan selama pelajaran berlangsung tadi.

Ia ingin menangis untuk melepaskan kebingungannya atas semua yang telah ia rasakan.

Entah mengapa, meskipun mereka berada dalam jarak yang berjauhan Sungmin selalu merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun di sekitarnya, ia selalu merasa Kyuhyun ada di dekatnya walau pun itu hanya hembusan angin.

Hatinya selalau terasa menghangat jika ia sudah memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun, seperti ada sebuah benang takdir yang mengikat hatinya.

Ia selalu merasakan semua itu akhir-akhir ini.

Ini membingungkan, sungguh...

Sungmin tidak tahu ia harus berbuat apa. Perasaan yang benar-benar menyebalkan namun selalu membuat hatinya terasa lebih baik.

"Sungmin-_ah_.." Sebut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Namun Sungmin menggeleng kecil lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti lantas membawa Sungmin ke tempat yang lebih nyaman, ia duduk menyandar pada batang pohon dengan Sungmin yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Lama mereka berdua saling terbelenggu dalam kehangatan. Tak ada bising, tak sedikitpun dengungan terdengar selain rasa nyaman yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Apa alasan mu ingin kembali ke dunia mu?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa karena danau yang sudah kotor? Apa karena sudah terlalu banyak sampah disini?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau sudah sampai di dunia mu?"

"Mungkin aku akan tinggal disana.. atau mungkin jika ada penunggu danau dan lainnya yang sudah musnah, aku akan menggantikannya."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. "Apa kau tidak bisa kesana sekarang saja?" Tanyanya hampir menangis.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Meskipun aku sudah menjadi mahkluk seperti ini, aku tidak bisa begitu saja masuk ke sana. Kami, para roh penunggu hanya bisa masuk ke sana satu kali per seribu tahun."

"Maksudmu, tahun ini kau bisa kesana?" Tanya Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau ingin membawaku ke dunia mu?"

"Pernikahan."

"Hng?" Dengung Sungmin tak paham.

"Kau memang sudah terikat denganku, tapi semua roh yang sudah berhasil menemukan _soulmate_ nya harus di berkati oleh Dewa." Jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang terlihat penasaran perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya dan duduk tegak di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Dewa?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Hu'um, Dewa. Kita akan di berkati sebagai _Soulmate_ lalu kita bisa menjaga danau ini bersama untuk selamanya. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya membuahkan sebuah gelengan dari Sungmin.

Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum lembut, perlahan-lahan ia berdiri kemudian kembali membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus masuk, kelas berikutnya akan segera di mulai." Ujar Sungmin masih dengan senyumnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian menggeleng kecil.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi lunak di depan ku hum?"

"Hanya ingin saja." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah sok polosnya. Kekehan Kyuhyun semakin keras, ia lantas beranjak dari duduknya kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir Sungmin.

Kedua tangan besarnya menyentuh bahu Sungmin lalu menepuknya dengan lembut. "Pergilah, lalu besok kembali lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Sungmin mengangguk paham lalu tersenyum manis. "Aku pergi." Pamitnya. Kyuhyun ikut mengangguk, lalu dalam sekejap perisai tak kasat mata yang melindungi mereka pun menghilang.

Cho Kyuhyun kembali melayang dalam pusaran angin besar berasama dengan cahaya hijau yang mengelilinginya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sebelum tubuhnya hilang tertelan air danau.

"Aku... juga." Bisik Sungmin nyaris tersapu angin.

Pemuda itu lalu menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kawasan gedung sekolahnya, namun baru beberapa saat ia sampai di lapangan sekolah Sungmin tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh bola yang hampir saja mengenai kepalanya.

Sungmin berdecak sebal setelah mengetahui siapa _dalang_ dari semua yang baru saja terjadi, ia bergegas mengambil bola itu dan melemparkannya pada Zhoumi yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah _innocent _di tengah lapangan.

"Kau lagi, selalu kau dan kau Siluman Koala!"

**Buuk!**

"AWW!" Jerit Zhoumi saat bola lemparan Sungmin tepat mengenai perutnya. "Kau benar-benar sadis Lee Sungmin, tidak bisakah kau bersikap lembut sedikit saja?" Gerutu Zhoumi sambil meringis.

Sungmin membuang mukanya sambil berdecih sinis. "Aku lelaki bukan wanita, dasar tiang listrik!"

"Hey, hey, apa kau masih marah padaku? Maaf jika kemarin aku sudah keterlaluan.." Ucap Zhoumi penuh sesal.

"Kau baru menyadari sekarang jika kau sudah keterlaluan saat mengolok-olokku di depan teman-teman wanita mu? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu keterlaluan?" Sindir Sungmin benar-benar sarkastis. Zhoumi yang merasa bersalah hanya dapat menelan salivanya lamat-lamat.

"A-aku menyesal. Tolong maafkan aku ya~ ya~ yaaa~" Mohon Zhoumi dengan gaya sok imutnya. Sungmin berjengit geli saat membayangkan kerlip-kerlip bintang imajinasi di sekitar wajah Zhoumi saat pemuda itu berlagak sok imut barusan.

"Menjijikan.." Ucap Sungmin sambil bergidik. Zhoumi yang sadar usaha bodohnya tak membuahkan hasil mulai mendatarkan mimik wajahnya.

"Padahal aku belajar padamu cara merengek seperti itu.." Gerutu Zhoumi sambil beringsut mengambil bola-nya.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Yaish, sudahlah.. lebih baik kau bantu aku!" Seru Zhoumi sambil melempar bola sepak-nya pada Sungmin.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Lebih baik bantu aku, tidak menyenangkan jika hanya berlatih seorang diri. Lebih baik kau jadi _Keeper_, usahakan buat aku kesulitan memasukan bola."

"Maksudmu aku harus bermain denganmu dan bolos pelajaran begitu? Apa-apaan.. aku tidak mau!" Ucap Sungmin sambil melemparkan bola tersebut pada Zhoumi.

"Kau takut?" Tantang Zhoumi. Sungmin berdecih sinis lalu berjalan menuju gawang.

"Takut? Kau pikir aku wanita? Jika hanya bermain bola bukan hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, cih."

"Kalau begitu lemparkan bola-nya." Suruh Zhoumi lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin berdecih.

"Kau pikir kau bos-nya apa.." Gerutu Sungmin sambil melemparkan bola-nya. Zhoumi dengan sigap menangkapnya kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Zhoumi tepat sebelum menendang.

"Yeah.."

"Baiklah. Terima iniiii."

_**Wuuussshhh~**_

"Aku dapat! Aku dapat!" Sungmin lantas berlari untuk menggapai bola yang _terbang_ tinggi tersebut, tak lama dengan sigap Sungmin sudah menangkap bola-nya hingga berguling. Namun na'as, tak lama selesai ia berguling Sungmin yang kebablasan begitu terkejut saat mendapati tiang gawang tepat di hadapannya.

**Buaak**

Ohh, baiklah... tidak hanya kalian, akupun ikut meringis perih saat membayangkannya.

Kepala Sungmin terantuk keras tiang gawang, untuk beberapa saat Sungmin sibuk mengaduh kesakitan sebelum.

_**Klip**_—Ugh, Zhoumi menelan ludahnya lamat-lamat. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Lee Sungmin dengan bangku nomor 13 siap menyatakan cintaaaaaaa."

**Gubrak**

Zhoumi benar-benar terjungkal saat ini. Dengan gerakan dramatis berusaha menggapai-gapai Sungmin yang sudah kembali menggila.

"Su-sungmin-_ah._."

"Pak tiaaaaaang, aku mencintaimuuu~"

Sebelah mata Zhoumi berkedut seketika saat mendengar teriakan manja Sungmin.

Jangan lagi. Oh tidak, ia tidak sanggup dengan semua kekonyolan ini.

Dengan semangat yang penuh dan membara Zhoumi beranjak bangun lalu mengambil bola-nya yang sudah berteriak, tak lama ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan bola tersebut kepada sahabatnya.

"Lee Sungmin! Sadarlaaaah!"

**Bletak**

"Whaaaaah, sakiiiit~"

Ya, baiklah... semua kekonyolan ini tidak akan berakhir begitu saja. =_=

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued...**_

**==oOo==**

Tenang saja, walau sedikit lama saya usahan semuanya akan selesai kok. Saya sedang menghadapi beberapa masalah di dunia nyata jadi saya mohon sedikit bersabarlah. Karena meskipun remake alur ff ini sudah begitu banyak yang saya ubah.

Misal chapter ini, satu chapter penuh ini alur saya tanpa mengambil dari cerita aslinya.

**Terima kasih.**


End file.
